Finding a Cure
by Backtowriting
Summary: It's James' and Lily's last year at Hogwarts but this time something is different. Lily has fallen ill and only one thing can save her! But what is it? Very fluffy romance in parts so beware or enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Paler than before

**Finding a Cure**

**Chapter 1. Paler than before**

James Potter was walking with his parents towards the barrier leading to platform 9 and ¾ at Kings Cross Station. He was attracting many strange stares from people. If one of them looked at him for more than a couple of seconds he would give a false but still charming smile and wave patronizingly.

He was well aware of the fact that this would be his last year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and as he smiled inside, he knew this was going to be the best year he had ever had at Hogwarts because this year…this year she would see him for who he _really_ was.

He looked across the station and a pretty red head caught his eye. She too was attracting many weird stares which she was happily ignoring having grown used to it over the last seven years. She was pushing a rather large trunk and a very loud screeching owl whilst trying to hug and kiss her parents goodbye. James watched her with admiration and noticed she looked rather paler than usual but he just shrugged it off.

As they both got closer to the barrier, James still staring at her, Lily Evans noticed him. He gave her a small smile. Not his usual arrogant, "I'm the best at everything" smile but a small, shy, sweet and innocent smile.

Lily frowned. Since when does James Potter ever smile like that? Then a streamline of thoughts entered her head, does he know? He can't, can he? Don't be stupid of course he can't you haven't even told your friends yet.

James decided to speak first as they approached the barrier, "Hi Evans…err…I mean Lily." What was that in his voice? Was it? Was he nervous? Since when was James Potter ever nervous? This couldn't be right.

"Since when has it been Lily, Potter?" she asked harshly whilst sliding through the barrier attracting absolutely no attention. James followed in the same way followed closely by his parents.

"Since I spotted the head girl badge you are wearing. Congratulations I knew it would be you!" he replied sincerely.

"You still haven't answered my question Potter," she said impatiently.  
"Oh right, well, the great man that Dumbledore is, he still managed to make one of the best trouble makers in the history of the universe, Head boy," he said smiling until he saw Lily's expression.

He knew what was coming now, the calm before the storm was nearly over. After looking just shocked for a few seconds she then shook the whole station roaring, "POTTER! PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE JOKING!" she was clearly angered.

"No Ev...Lily. We are going to be working together whether you like it or not. I have some interesting ideas I'd like to discuss with you," he said acting exactly the way he thought a head boy should act yet clearly making fun of himself in the process. Lily wondered how anyone could do that.

"Anyway Lily," he continued a little dejectedly. "I would appreciate it if you could be courteous to me and call me by my first name."

Lily stared dumbfounded. Was Potter teaching her manners? After a while she gave a reply though clearly not at all pleased about it, "Fine." She said shortly.

James then saw she really was looking very pale and was starting to look unsteady on her feet. She raised a hand to her head and fainted landing in James' arms where he caught her with ease.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see James staring at her. _Wow. He looks good_, she thought and then realised that she had been in his arms for about thirty seconds just staring at him. She immediately scrambled out of his arms as fast as she could and tried to collect herself.

"Lily, Lily! Hey!" she heard two voices calling. It was her two greatest friends in the world, Kiara Williams and Lisa Taylor who both ran up to her and gave her huge hugs although she kept her gaze on James who was looking at her concern etched all over his face.

As her two friends released her from their bear hugs James spoke, "Are you alright Lily?"

"I'm fine James," she said in a grateful tone.

Kiara and Lisa looked onto the scene astonished and puzzled. Since when did Lily and James call each other by their first names? And why was James asking if Lily was alright?

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine," she replied a little more angered and annoyed this time.

All four people continued to stare at each other not knowing what to say, just mingling in the awkward silence when a distant shout brought everyone out of their reverie.

"Hey Prongs!" James heard a voice call. He turned and saw Sirius standing next to Remus who also looked a little pale but this time he knew why. Then a sudden thought crossed his mind. Could Lily be? No that's absurd of course she couldn't.

He turned back to face Lily, "Well I better be going. I'll see you on the train," and with a small smile he headed off calling, "Hey moony, Padfoot!"

"Lily what was all that about? Why was James Potter asking you if you were alright? He looked really worried," Kiara asked watching James walk away curiously.

"Guys, I need to tell you something," Lily answered.

"What's the matter? Is everything alright?" asked Lisa obviously worried.

"No, no not really," Lily replied solemnly as she climbed into the train with her head hanging low.

"Hey guys, where have you been Padfoot? You left the house this morning really early but mum wouldn't tell me where you were," James said as he strolled up to meet his two friends.

"I was just sorting out some unattended business," Sirius replied.  
Remus scoffed, "By business you mean women right?"

"Got it in one, Moony my old friend," Sirius answered proudly. "Anyway, enough about me. Prongs, were you just talking to Lily? Lily Evans and you didn't get slapped or hexed. You must be making progress."

"Yeah but she…" he started but decided it wasn't his place to tell them about the incident concerning Lily fainting

"She what James?" Remus asked.

"Never mind," he replied and plastered on a huge grin.

"Well we better get on the train, it's about to leave," stated Sirius.

"Yeah hang on Padfoot I just want to say goodbye to my parents," James told him.

"Me too. Wait up Prongs!"

"I'll get us a compartment," Remus offered.

"Yeah, thanks Moony. Hang on a minute. Where's Wormtail?" James asked the both of them.

"I don't know I haven't seen him. He'll just have to find us on the train," Remus answered.

"Okay. See you in a minute," James said quickly.

"You better hurry. The train's about to leave!"

"We will," Sirius told him.

**Chapter 2. Step 2: Telling and making friends**

Lily, Kiara and Lisa were all sitting in a compartment to themselves and Lily had just told them her big secret. They were really shocked.

"So?" asked Lily, trying to get her friends out of the silence they had been in since she had told them.

"I just can't believe this Lily," Kiara said clearly quite upset as she then grabbed Lily and pulled her into an enormous hug.

Lisa was also close to tears, "How are you going to…? Are you gonna even try…?" But she couldn't seem to be able to complete a sentence so she just joined Kiara and Lily hugging turning it into a group hug.

"The answer to the questions I think you were trying to ask is…I don't know," Lily spoke after being let go of her best friends. "Telling you two was just step two of the plan."

"What was step one?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Coming to terms with the fact that I might…" she trailed off and started to cry. "I mean I thought I'd completed that step."

"Don't worry Lily we'll be there for you. Whatever you need we will help you beat this," Kiara said kindly putting a hand on Lily's shoulder. "And you still haven't told us why you and Potter were calling each other by your first names and why he was asking if you were alright. So come on."

"Well, I cannot believe that this actually happened but Potter is head boy and he was telling me that he thought since we were going to be working together could I be courteous and call him by his first name." Lily answered.

Lisa gave the shocked expression Lily was hoping for whilst Kiara only just held back a laugh and said, "Go on."

"The worst part was that I actually agreed with him. But then because I was so angry I kinda fainted right into his arms," Lily finished shyly. "And that's when you two came in."

Lily looked worriedly at Lisa because she was looking very strange with her head tilted one way. It wasn't until she saw Lisa put her finger to her lips signalling for them to be quiet she knew that Lisa was straining to hear something outside the door. With the silence in the room Lily could hear two boys stood outside talking in hushed whispers.

"Just go in there Prongs!" Sirius said getting quite frustrated now.

"But what if she…?" James replied nervously.

"If she what Prongs?"

"I don't know."

"Can you hear that?"

"No."

"Exactly!" and with one quick movement of opening the door he pushed James inside the compartment before he could object and slid in after him closing the door.

"Hi Lily," James said. He looked a bit embarrassed.

"Hey Potter. I mean James," Lily replied coolly. She wasn't completely comfortable with the whole first name thing yet.

Now that he had gotten the hard part over and successfully talked to Lily without her slapping him for the second time James seemed to get more confident.

"Lily, we have to get to the heads compartment. The prefects are probably already there."

"Oh right, I completely forgot. I'll be back later guys," she said although to Lisa mostly as Sirius had slid in next to Kiara trying to charm her whilst having absolutely no luck. She was always going on about how much Sirius Black annoyed her but she was always careful to not say that she didn't like him. Just that he really, really annoyed her. A fact which Lily and Lisa had after 6 years of it now noticed and rolled their eyes at each other. Sirius had slid his arm around her and she was taking it off disgustedly.  
"Okay, are you going to be alright Lily?" Lisa asked.

"I'll be fine."

James and Lily were strolling down the corridor on the way to the heads compartment. James chose to speak first, "Lily, what was that in the station?"

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry if I worry about the people I like"

"You don't like me James, you just enjoy the chase!" she said starting to get angry again.

"I can't believe you think that. You honestly think I'd go after a girl for three years just because I "liked the chase" Do you have any idea of what my feelings are? No you don't. So just know this. I like you Lily, I like you a lot. More than any other girl I've ever known." James replied rapidly. Hurt in his voice.

Lily stared, rooted to the spot, stunned at James for what seemed like forever until she finally said, "James I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Forget it Lily. Let's just get this meeting over with."

"So that's it everyone. We'll have our first prefects meeting at the school next weekend," Lily said just finishing their meeting in the prefect's compartment on the train. "And please this year I don't won't anyone to forget their house passwords. Just remember you are the responsible ones and should be able to help members of your house if they are in need. And not as some of you demonstrated last year giving you the means to lock a fellow house member out of their own common room when they've forgotten the password." She looked directly at the 6th year slytherin prefects as she said this.

All the prefects got up and left the compartment and James and Lily were the last to leave.

"Look James about earlier, I'm really sorry, I should have looked at things from your point of view. It's just with your reputation you can hardly blame me," Lily said to James.

"Lily that really disappoints me 'cos the reason I like you in the first place is you don't base things on what you hear and you don't judge or gossip. So why would you believe anything you hear about me? And don't say because Sirius said it and because he's my best mate you think that anything that comes from him about me must be true. We like getting each other in trouble as much as we like getting in trouble together."

Lily laughed. "I don't really know but you know you didn't really help matters with keeping asking me out all the time."

"Okay I admit that was a bit over the top but how are you ever going to say yes if I don't even ask," James said a smile playing across his face.

Lily laughed again, "I suppose."

"Wow. I've made you laugh twice in the same conversation, "James said as he laughed lightly himself.

She couldn't help it, she laughed again, "James instead of just being on a first name basis why don't we try and be," she paused. "Friends."

"Friends huh?" he replied.

"Yeah,"

"Sure. I'd love to."

**Chapter 3. Warnings on arrival**

James and Lily walked back into the compartment where Lily had left her friends and James had left Sirius. They both walked in to the compartment, engulfed in a pleasant conversation, to two extra people sitting with Kiara, Lisa and Sirius. Remus and Peter were there and Remus and Kiara looked like they had just been talking to each other but they had all looked up when Lily and James walked in, they stared shocked at the pair that had just walked in laughing and were stood right next to each other.  
"Hey Lily," said Remus breaking the silence.

"Hi Remus," replied Lily. "Peter," she acknowledged. He just looked at her with no emotion in his face.

"You. Two. Together. Cannot process," Sirius said mechanically.

Lisa laughed and rolled her eyes. Sirius winked at her but this time she didn't giggle like she usually would she stared at Sirius and said, "I think you better sit down." Obviously she had lost some embarrassment that she usually had when talking to Sirius.

"So seriously, how come you two are together and neither of you are angry or hurt. Or am I just losing my marbles?" Kiara interjected.

"Bit late for that love," Remus said playfully.

Kiara slapped him on the arm.

"Ow! That hurt."

"It was meant to."

"So…?" she continued pressing for an answer.

"Well, Lily and I have decided to become friends since we will be working together which will be cool cos then we can all hang out like a group if you want," James said quickly before Lily could get a word in edge ways.

"Yeah that sounds really great," Lisa answered happily.

They all spent the rest of the journey talking happily and getting to know one another. After a while they changed into their school robes and played exploding snap until they reached Hogsmeade station. Lisa was continuously beating Sirius whilst James was having the same luck against Lily.

As they got off the train James said to Sirius, "I can't believe you got beaten by a girl." Sirius was just about to retaliate when Lisa tapped James on the shoulder. He turned around.  
"Would you care for a game later?" Lisa said with a strong glare.

James, sensing danger, immediately said, "No. That's alright. I'm fine thanks," causing Sirius, Kiara and Lily to laugh.

They heard Hagrid's usual call of, "Firs' years over 'ere." "Alrigh' James, Lily. I see ya together and neither o' ya seem to be injured so that's good."

"Very funny Hagrid," James said acting annoyed. "I'll see you inside then."

"Wou'dn miss it for the world," Hagrid replied.

The eight of them managed to find a horseless carriage together and they all rode happily up to the castle.

Lily, Lisa and Kiara were now sitting on one side of the Gryffindor house table in the great hall. James was on the other side opposite Lily, along with Sirius opposite Lisa and Remus opposite Kiara with Peter sitting next to Remus opposite a very nervous looking second year girl.

Sirius looked at the ceiling and said, "Oh man I can't believe it, it's gonna rain."

James put a hand on Sirius' shoulder, looked him in the eye and said, "Padfoot. The ceiling is not real. We are not outside. It doesn't matter that it is going to rain because we are inside. Repeat after me. The ceiling is enchanted. Say it with me now."

"The ceiling is enchanted. The ceiling is enchanted," Sirius and James said together.

"Do you understand Padfoot?" James said slowly.

"I think so. So the ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside?"

"Yes. Finally after six years he understands."

The girls all burst out laughing. This caused the group to get many curious stares as most of the school knew about Lily Evans hatred for James Potter and to see the two of them together laughing would have come as quite a shock.

Lily looked around and saw people staring at her and she looked down at the table. Until James leaned in to her and said so that only she could hear him, "Don't listen to them Lily. You're above it. Remember?"

He leaned back and started talking to Sirius and Remus about something, oblivious to Lily's gaze of wonder upon him. How did he do that? They'd only been friends for less than a day and he already knew exactly what to say to her to make her feel better. Wow. James Potter really is something.

Just then the huge doors broke open distracting Lily's gaze from James as the whole hall went silent. Professor McGonagall walked in leading a line of very scared looking first years looking from side to side taking in their miraculous surroundings.

Some looked more confident than others. Lily guessed they must have been from wizarding families whereas the nervous ones were probably muggleborn. She could relate, she remembered how scared she was that she wouldn't fit in when she first arrived at hogwarts but then she discovered that there were others like her and others that didn't approve of her heritage. But the friendliness far outweighed the hostility.

McGonagall placed the sorting hat on a three legged stool in the middle of the room. The hat's brim started to open and it began to sing.

_Normally, I'd sing a song that  
Would make you laugh out loud  
But this year I'll be serious  
And tell you why I doubt  
That we can all relax this year  
As to many it shall bring fear  
And whilst some will worry and some will cry  
There are saviours among us  
They will help in fighting this and try  
To end this war before it begins  
We can unite in this school and spread peace  
Or we can crumble and no one will release  
There are those that will be caught  
And those that won't  
But a saviour will be born and give us hope  
So to follow my warning with the usual song  
Those that go to Gryffindor are heartfelt and brave  
Courage and kindness will be what you gave  
There are those that go to Slytherin  
Where power resides  
And those that will take measures to get it  
Will be cunning and sly  
Ravenclaw is where the smart doth go  
To get good grades and match their foe  
And Hufflepuff shall be for everyone  
As she herself had every factor of intelligence, bravery and cunning  
So where you end I will choose  
Place me on your head  
So I can see from where you should be led_

The whole hall was silent, not the usual applause after the sorting hat had finished its' song but terrified, dismal silence.

Professor Mcgonagall broke the silence by stammering the first name on her list of first years.  
"Ab...Abode, Allan."

After a few seconds the hat called out, "Ravenclaw" The Ravenclaw table burst into applause relaxing everyone again. The rest of the sorting continued in the same manner until finally, "Zidler, Amy." was sorted into Gryffindor.

Sirius stomach was grumbling loudly. "Are you really that hungry?" Lisa asked him.

"Starving," he replied.

"I don't think you'll have to wait much longer," she said gesturing to the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore as he stood up behind the staff table.

There was now immense silence in the great hall and the first years following the rest of the school's example sat silent, staring intently at Dumbledore.

"Greetings to all who have come to another year at Hogwarts. For many of you I am sure it will be your best year yet." He looked directly at the Gryffindor table as he said this and Lily could have sworn he had been looking at her and James.

"And a special welcome to all newcomers. I am sure you will come to think of Hogwarts as your home but as this is a school I do have to put some rules down. Firstly the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. I would also appreciate that a few older students should know this by now too. Also there is a list of banned objects by the caretaker which I am told can be found outside his office if anyone would care to take a look although I will tell you most of the list contains items from Zonko's or other joke shops."

"Anyway I think that's enough rules for now so let the feast begin." He motioned his arms apart across the great hall and the tables filled with delicious food.

"Finally," said Sirius.


	2. Chapter 4 The new DADA Professor

**Chapter 4. The new DADA Professor**

It was breakfast the day after they had arrived and Professor McGonagall was handing out the schedules to the Gryffindor house table where many groans were to be heard from the students.

Kiara was whispering to Lisa and Lily, "Who's that new guy up there? He is _mighty_ fine!"

"Who _are_ you?" Lisa asked amused.

"Okay fair enough, but look at him!"

"I have to say it but I don't disagree with you, he only looks like 24 he must be quite good to teach at that age," Lily spoke.

"I wonder what he teaches," Kiara asked curiously.

"Defence against the dark arts," Lily replied straight away.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, what's the only teaching position available?"

"Right. Well I cannot wait for that class, when do we first have defence against the dark arts?"

Lisa checked her schedule, "Friday we have it double after-" She groaned, "-double potions."

"Well at least it's something to look forward to after a morning of torture," Lily said consolingly.

Kiara continued to stare up at the staff table.

As the girls resumed normal conversation, the marauders, as they had been dubbed in their third year, sat down at the table.

"Hi," Remus said. "What are you talking about?"

"The new Defence against the Dark arts professor," Lisa told him.

"Oh right. How come he wasn't here yesterday?" Remus asked them. "Do you think he'll be very good?"

"I bet he will," Kiara replied dreamily still staring at the staff table.

"I dunno why he wasn't here yesterday but I guess we'll find out on Friday," Lily said.

"Well we better get to class," James told the girls. "See you later."

Over the next few days the group of six came to know each other well with the exception of Peter who didn't seem to like hanging around with the girls that much and just kept to himself when they were around. Kiara still detested Sirius though who had had many failed attempts at talking to her since the train ride.

On a Friday morning they all had double potions first thing, so they all left breakfast early to be sure to get a seat at the back and not get detention as the potions professor didn't seem to like them that much.

James remembered in his first year when his dad had warned him about this professor saying that he might have a bit of a grudge against him because they went to school together. His dad told James that he had done something not very nice to professor Cape but James had the feeling it had been bigger than "something not very nice" as, as much as his dad tried to hide it James could still see a bit of guilt lingering in his father's eyes.

So the girls and the marauders, except Peter who had opted not to take potions anymore, walked down to the dungeons together laughing about something Sirius had done to James over the summer.

"And then get this, whilst trying to catch me he thought the pond was concrete and so he ran straight into it only to be swarmed by the fish and half drenched. I mean you don't even know where your own pond is!" Sirius finished clutching his stomach as he was laughing so hard.

Everyone burst out laughing except James who looked like he was trying to keep quiet to avoid any more embarrassment.

Then the potions professor came out of his dungeon classroom to see what all the noise is about, "10 points from Gryffindor for making all that racket."

"What? You can't do that sir that's so unfair!" Sirius argued.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Mr Black or it will be another 10 for arguing with a professor."

Just then a group of slytherins came down the stairs and Professor Cape greeted them as he passed them by into the classroom exclaiming how nice it was to have some good people in his house to rely on that wouldn't break rules.

He then entered the classroom himself leaving the group of Gryffindors stood outside rooted to the spot until Lily said after a couple of seconds, "I think we better go inside before we lose any more points."

They all walked into the classroom in silence. Professor Cape was at the front of the classroom and as they walked in he stated, "Nice of you to finally join us. Let's see, you're a minute late so that's a point off Gryffindor for each of you."

Sirius looked like he was about to protest but Kiara elbowed him in the ribs and after that he shut up.

Professor Cape paired them up himself, "Lisa Taylor and Remus Lupin."

Remus and Lisa smiled at each other before moving to the same desk to get started on their potion.

"Sirius Black and Kiara Williams."

Kiara moved her things reluctantly over to Sirius' desk where he was stood wearing a superior smile.

"Lily Evans and James Potter."

These will be the people you are working with for the rest of this term at least so it maybe in your best interests to try and get on with them.

Lily and James smiled at each other before getting on with the potion they were brewing, the soul draught, a potion allowing the drinker to see clearly all the emotions they are feeling without becoming confused.

Remus and Lisa looked like they were getting along well with the potion but Sirius and Kiara were arguing about what should be put in first the quarter of a cow's heart or the eyes of a newt. Their voices were raising and they were waving fists at each other.

Now Professor Cape had noticed and was sweeping down on them a manic glare in his eye, "A further 5 points from Gryffindor for yet another racket and a detention for both of you for disturbing the rest of my class."

The rest of the potions class passed in much the same way with Gryffindor losing more points although they had all been subdued when Sirius and Kiara had got their detentions.

As they all got up and left the classroom the boys walked on ahead talking angrily about the unfairness of having a biased potions teacher.

Lisa was looking on at the boys. Or at a particular boy's behind. Lily noticed and said, "Enjoying the view are we?" to her.

"Yeh," Lisa sighed dreamily.

Kiara and Lily laughed which seemed to wake Lisa out of her daze. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

"You can't help how you feel. You should ask him out," Lily told her.

"Nah, he'd say no. He does to every girl."

"Maybe he's waiting for the right one to ask. He obviously likes you Lees. Give him a go."

"Maybe."

"Hey, we have Defence against the Dark arts next right?" Kiara asked excitedly.

"Yes we do Kiara," Lily replied a little bored.

The girls and Marauders walked into the DADA classroom and the girls took seats at the front whilst the boys took seats at the back.

They couldn't see the new professor anywhere; many murmurings were going round the class about where the professor had gotten to. And then as if from no where he appeared leaning slightly on his desk. Many audible sighs from the girls were heard throughout the room. He cleared his throat slightly and the few people who had still been talking quieted immediately.

"I suppose you are wondering who I am and how I have come to be teaching you this year?" He began.

The whole class stayed silent. "I am Professor Adams and as I am sure you have figured out I am your new Defence against the Dark arts professor. I have had much experience in facing the dangers of the world so I can assure you my opinion is probably one of the best you will get.

"Professor, forgive me for saying so but you seem awfully young to have had a lot of experience and become a teacher," a small Ravenclaw girl asked.

"Thank you. I actually went through the auror training programme straight after I left school. I trained for 3 years and spent 2 years out in the field. Until one day because of me one of my closest friends was killed and I decided that I was putting too many of my friends and family in danger by being an auror. From then I decided to put my talents to another use so I decided to become a teacher. And that is what I have been doing for the past year and how I came to be standing here in front of you today."

The class stared at him, shocked for his ability to be so unemotional about a matter that was clearly so emotional to him and his forwardness.

"Now shall we proceed with the lesson, your NEWT year holds many difficult tasks ahead and through this year you will learn how to best cope in a dangerous situation and what spells you could use to help you. You must also remember that Charms and Transfiguration are important factors of Defence against the Dark arts."

"Although I'm sure many of you will not like it this first lesson shall just be theory so I would like you to get out parchment and quill and copy these notes. I assure you not all lessons with me shall be so tediously boring but it is important that you learn the theory to help you understand the practical better."

The class did so without complaint and began to copy the notes down for the rest of the lesson. And when the bell rang for lunch Professor Adams said, "Next lesson I will tell you some tales of my experiences and we will do an overview of every practical spell you've learnt over your past school years. Homework is to find a spell you find particularly difficult so I can work on it next lesson with you. See you then."

The students all bustled out of the classroom talking about the new professor. "He was quite good wasn't he?" Lily said to the group.

"Yeah he was actually. I can't wait for next lesson though when we start doing practical stuff again," James replied.

"Me neither," expressed Sirius.


	3. Chapter 5 Hogsmeade Hype

**Chapter 5. Hogsmeade Hype**

"Are you ready to go?"

"Nearly, just give me a sec."

"Can you please hurry up?"

"Okay, okay," Kiara replied to Lily's request. "I'm ready."

They both headed down to the common room where several people were crowded round the notice board. They looked at each other quizzically and then proceeded to have a further look.

"Oh yeah, the date of the first Hogsmeade trip is up. It's on the 5th October." Lily told her craning her neck to see above the herd of people gathered in front of them.

"Do you want to see if the boys want to go as a group with us?" Lily asked as Lisa came up to join them.

"Hi, Lily I've decided to do it. I'm going to ask Remus to Hogsmeade."

"Aw that's great Lees, when are you going to ask him?" Lily congratulated her.

"Probably a bit closer to the time," she replied.

Lily hugged her. "He hasn't said yes yet you know," Lisa half laughed.

"Let's head down to breakfast," Kiara said finally.

"So thinking of going with anyone you two?" Remus asked James and Sirius.

"Not really. I thought we might see if the girls wanted to go as a group," James replied.

"Yeah that sounds a good plan," Sirius agreed.

"So, what about you Moony? You thinking of asking anyone special?" Sirius asked.

"Well, there is someone I would like to ask but you know I can't go with anyone, it would be too dangerous for them, and how would I know I could trust them."

"Just for once would you forget about the risks? You don't know what would happen. And you'll never find out if you don't go with anyone. Just live life in the now would you?" James argued.

"I don't know Prongs," he replied sounding unsure.

James gave him a look that said quite plainly he should stop thinking of others and put himself first for a change.

"Fine. You win. I will ask her but I still don't know if she'll want to go with me."

"Of course she will mate."

"Morning people!" Sirius said brightly to the girls as the three marauders sat down at the Gryffindor table opposite them.

"Morning. Where's Peter?" asked Lily.

"He said he'd catch up."

"What do we have first today?" James asked the group.

"Defence against the Dark arts," Lily told him.

Kiara gave a squeal of delight at which Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous," she said.

He gave her an "as if" smile.

"We better head off otherwise we'll be late," Lily said forking the last of her breakfast into her mouth.

"We've only just got here," complained Sirius.

"We'll catch up," Remus told her with an amused smile.

"Morning class," Professor Adams greeted. "Now, as I said I will tell you a bit more about myself this lesson but I've decided to start the lesson by inviting you to ask questions of which hopefully I will be able to supply the answers. That should cover the first half of the lesson and then we will proceed with the homework I gave you. I hope you have all found a spell you think you need to work on."

"So that's that, who wants to ask the first question?" he finished off.

There was silence until a timid Ravenclaw girl put her hand up and said, "Is the auror training programme hard?"

He chuckled slightly before replying, "It depends what an individual finds hard but for most it can be extremely difficult. There are many aspects to the course and you have to do well in all of them to become a qualified auror."

Another girl raised her hand and asked shyly with slight worry, "Is there really a new dark wizard rising?"

The class was silent until Professor Adams said sadly, "I'm afraid it is true and there have been many murders and missing persons since we have started to hear more of him. But there are plenty of aurors on his tail and you are perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

This time a boy raised his hand and asked, "I heard he's going after muggleborns. Is that true?"

"Yet again I am afraid to say that this is true, he is one of those wizards who believes only pureblooded witches and wizards should be allowed to learn magic." There were many gasps around the room. "And unfortunately he is willing to commit murder to gain power," he finished sadly bowing his head and looking a lot older than he actually was.

"Next question please," he said looking up.

This time James put his hand up. "My parents are aurors and they told me that this dark wizard, I think they said his name was something like Lord Voldemort, has lots of followers called death eaters?" he started unsurely until Professor Adams gave his a curt nod signalling him to continue. "They said that aurors have been given the power to use the unforgivable curses on them."

This time there were many much louder gasps before Professor Adams began talking. "You have all learned about the three unforgivable curses during your fourth year here. The imperius curse, the cruciatus curse and the killing curse of which no one has ever survived, Avada Kedavra. You should all be aware that the use of any of these spells on another human being earns a life sentence in Azkaban. However, the ministry feels that the use of these spells may be the only way to stop this Lord Voldemort and his followers. So you are correct. Aurors have been given permission to use the unforgivable curses but only in extreme conditions." Lily thought she could hear bitterness in his voice.

"Have you ever used an unforgivable curse sir?" the girl who had asked the first question about Lord Voldemort asked nervously.

Professor Adams surveyed the class carefully before answering, "Yes. Just once before I quit being an auror. You remember I said my being an auror got one of my best friends killed. Well, I was there when she was murdered. But before the death eater who murdered her committed it he decided to torture her. I didn't get there in time to prevent the spell but it made me so angry that I tried to use the cruciatus curse on the death eater. Of course it wasn't very strong having never done it before. That's what you need to conduct one of these curses. Anger and hatred to flow through your veins." The class was now listening intently and hanging on every word.

"You may be wondering why I wasn't at the welcoming feast. Well it was the one year anniversary of her death and I didn't feel quite up to it. Some of you will understand this if you have lost people close to you. Other's of you with think me weak. This is exactly what Voldemort would think. But it is not weakness it is a strength of which Voldemort does not possess now but must have done once. A strength which is in all of you now. And you will always need to remember should you ever have to call on it."

"And I think that will conclude our little discussion. We shall now proceed with the proper class work."

They spent the rest of the lesson revising spells they had learnt in previous years and concentrating on those spells which they found most difficult. The students all thought Professor Adams was a very nice teacher as he let them sit and talk whilst trying to do the spells. He gave them a lot of trust which some of the other professors didn't allow which strove them to work harder.

"Okay," Professor Adams said as the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. "Next lesson we will start to learn some new stuff so be prepared."

"Wow, that was a really good lesson," Lily exclaimed to their group as they all walked out of the door. "But do you think I should be worried about this Lord Voldemort guy? I mean I am a muggleborn."

"Don't worry Lily. Like Adams said. You're safe at Hogwarts." said James. "What have we got next by the way?"

"Transfiguration."

"My favourite subject."

"Don't we know it."

The next couple of weeks flew by very quickly and it was nearly coming to the Hogsmeade visit.

Kiara, Lisa and Lily were all sitting in the common room studying when James and Remus walked through the door.

"Hey Lily, remember we need to go on patrol in a minute," James reminded her.

"Oh right. Give me a second." She got up and started to turn away but not before she had whispered to Lisa, "Do it now!"

Lisa mouthed an okay in response.

"Remus can I have a word with you, uh, privately?"

"Sure."

Lisa led him off to an open space in the common room where they couldn't be heard. James stayed about 5 metres to the right of Remus. Close enough to make sure he wouldn't chicken out but not too close so Lisa would think he was intruding.

"I was wondering," she began. "If you, uh, would like to got to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."

"Well, um," Remus started rubbing the back of his head with a hand as he always did when he was nervous. He shot a sideways look at James who widened his eyes in encouragement and gave a small nod. Then turned back to Lisa's waiting and slightly worried face.

"Look listen it was a stupid idea, I'm sorry." She turned to leave before Remus grabbed her arm and swung her round to face him.

"I would love to go with you Lisa."

The worried look on her face was now replaced with a wide smile.

Just then Lily came back to the common room and said to James, "Let's go."

They both walked out of the portrait hole to patrol the corridors together.

They had come to enjoy their nightly patrols in each others company learning more about each other every night. James had learnt that Lily's parents had been thrilled when she had got her letter to Hogwarts but her sister, who she had once been close to, now considered her a freak. Equally Lily had learnt of James desire to become an auror like his parents although if he ever did have a family of his own he would try and make sure he could spend more time with them than on the job as his parents were away a lot.

"It's great about Remus and Lisa isn't it," Lily said.

"Yeah, I'm so glad he decided to take the risk."

"What risk?"

"Oh nothing, never mind," he replied quickly.

Although Lily wondered what he had meant she decided it was really none of her business so she contented herself with a, "hmm."

"And what about Kiara and Sirius hey?" Lily asked James.

"There's nothing going on between Kiara and Sirius. She hates him."

"I hated you but when I got to know you, you turned out to be a pretty decent guy."

This made James smile until he remembered her first comment, "But still…?"

"I know she likes him really, she just won't admit it. And you know what Sirius is like he has a different girl every week."

"I can't disagree with you there. I think some of them are on their second time round. But I do actually think he really likes Kiara but he won't admit it either."

"Hey you did want to go to Hogsmeade as a group didn't you?" Lily asked remembering to check that their plans were still valid.

"Yeah, of course. Peter can't make it he didn't say why so it'll only be you, me, Sirius and Kiara. We might survive if we manage to keep them at a reasonable distance from each other."

Lily laughed.

After half an hour more of patrolling and pleasant conversation they decided it was time to head back.

Saturday came around quickly and in no time at all the students were lined up outside the gates of Hogwarts ready to get into Hogsmeade.

Lisa and Remus came up to the other four holding hands. They had spent a lot more time with each other since they had agreed to go to Hogsmeade together.

"Me and Remus will meet you in The Three Broomsticks at about two. Is that okay?" she asked the group.

They all nodded.

"So, where do you guys want to go first?" Lily asked the other three once the other couple had left.

"Quidditch store," they all replied in unison.

Lily groaned. "I should have known. I am stuck with the best three players on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Okay let's go."

After a pleasant morning of being dragged to Quidditch stores and joke shops by the boys and the boys being dragged to clothes shops by the girls, they all agreed to go to honeydukes where they bought many, many sweets and Sirius and Kiara went completely mad on sugar. Lily and James were careful not to eat too much and they ended up parenting the other two and telling them off like they were three year olds before they got to The Three Broomsticks at around a quarter to two.

"Sit down Kiara, No sit down Sirius." Lily was trying hopelessly to control the two "toddlers" as every time she got one of them to sit down the other one would stand up a bit like a seesaw. She decided to give up and sit quietly waiting for James to come back from the bar with their drinks.

After a couple more minutes she saw him carrying a tray of two butterbeers and two glasses of water. "If this is what these two are like on sweets I _do not_ want to see what they are like on butterbeer."

"Good point."

Lily and James had just managed to get the two to calm down enough to sit down and drink their water when Remus and Lisa walked in holding hands and laughing.

They spotted the others nearly immediately and headed straight to their table. Sirius and Kiara giggled as they approached and Remus and Lisa both looked at them worriedly and then at James and Lily enquiringly.

"Sugar hype," James explained.

After about an hour, by which time Sirius and Kiara had calmed down and were practically their normal selves again, they got up and left the pub and started to make their way back to the school.

_A/N I think this is my longest chapter yet. Thankyou to my reviewers. I love you all! lol. You might have noticed that i'm keeping Peter out of this story quite a bit and this is because he doesn't really have any relevance to this story but he has to keep in it at some points to stay true to the books.  
I think that's all i need to say. So Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 6 Moonlight Waking

**Chapter 6. Moonlight Waking**

Many weeks had passed since the Hogsmeade trip, it was nearly winter and the trees had lost all their leaves, there were no longer birds singing such happy songs, the sky threatened rain every day and even Lily was feeling the effects of winter far more than most.

Nearly every night she lay awake shivering before being able to get to sleep. She had faced the fact that her illness may be incurable now. She was sure the healers at St. Mungos knew what she had but just wouldn't tell her. All they had said was, to cure this, you need to find the cure yourself and it may not be what you expect. She was muggleborn and not used to dealing with wizard illnesses but even the healers had seemed shocked at her diagnosis during the summer. How was she supposed to find a cure for an illness she knew nothing about or what the cure was even like. She didn't even know its name!

She was getting much worse and she knew she must find the cure soon but she didn't know where to start. Each morning she now woke up with a headache and a strong desire to be sick. But she held it back, she didn't want her friends to see her so vulnerable and she didn't want the boys to find out.

She knew James had started to become suspicious as on their nightly patrols he always cast her worried looks; she knew it was because she was looking so different. She no longer looked her happy, chirpy self but a pale, haunted girl who only seemed to still hold life in her eyes.

She had tried hiding it from her friends but one morning in mid November she woke up feeling particularly sick and with a very strong migraine and she realised this time she was actually going to throw up.

She rushed to the bathroom as quickly as she could, she hoped to do it quietly but in her haste she had made quite a lot of noise, waking Lisa and Kiara up. They came into the bathroom to see Lily had just been sick in the toilet.

Lisa looked at her, concerned etched all over her face, "It's getting worse isn't it Lily?" was all she said.

Lily nodded her head sadly.

"We saw how you were becoming but we didn't know how to talk to you about it. You haven't really mentioned it since September," Kiara said worriedly.

"We ought to go to the hospital wing Lily, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey has got some medicine for these symptoms even if she doesn't have a cure for this illness," Lisa added sadly.

Again, Lily nodded and allowed herself to be helped out of the bathroom. She was glad of the help; she thought she might fall over if she tried to walk by herself. She was feeling so weak from just being sick. She carefully got dressed and, trying to look casual leaning on Lisa should anyone see them but actually for support, she walked to the common room and managed to make it to the hospital wing.

When she got there Madame Pomfrey gave her a sad look and merely said, "You should have come to me a while ago Miss Evans. I can help relieve your symptoms."

"Do you know about my illness?" Lily asked a little shocked.

"Professor Dumbledore did brief me. I do need to know about it as I am going to take care of you," she replied helping Lily get into a bed.

"You need some proper rest. I'll give you some dreamless sleep potion and you can have all day to recuperate and I think I ought to keep you in tonight as well just for observation," she cooed.

Madame Pomfrey then looked at the door where Kiara and Lisa were still standing. "Out with you," she said to them a little half heartedly.

"She is going to be alright isn't she?" Kiara asked.

"She'll be fine after a good days rest. Now off to class with you."

After they had left she turned back to Lily who said, "This rest is all very well but this headache's killing me and I really feel sick."

"Don't worry dear; I'll give you something which should make you feel a lot better. Hang on one minute."

She went into her office and came out with two small bottles of potions. One was blue and one was purple.

"The blue one's for the headache and the Purple's ones for your stomach. You better have the purple one first otherwise you'll be feeling even sicker. But I do warn you dear, they don't taste very nice," she said as she handed the purple one to her. Lily held her nose and downed it in one. She scrunched up her face as the strong foul taste hit her and then feeling a bit stronger held out her hand for the other one for which she did exactly the same.

"That's to make you feel better. Now for some dreamless sleep." She handed Lily another potion bottle which Lily yet again took and downed in one. As soon as she finished it she suddenly became very light headed and all she felt before falling into a deep dreamless sleep was the hitting of her head on the pillow.

* * *

The marauders walked into their first class of the day, charms, to see Lily wasn't there. James immediately worried. He had been concerned about Lily for several days now. She didn't seem to be herself and she wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

They took a seat near Lisa and Kiara at the back. "Where's Lily?" James asked them worried.

"In the hospital wing," Kiara replied.

"Is she sick?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"No, I mean how badly?" he said frantically.

"She'll be fine with a days rest. Don't worry James," Lisa intervened.

Lisa then turned to her boyfriend, Remus and noticed he too also looked a little pale. "Are you alright sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he lied glancing up at the other marauders who gave him significant looks. The full moon was tonight and they all knew that he was not fine. He never was at this time of the month.

* * *

Later on that day after classes had finished the group excluding Lily were all sitting around in the common room until Remus said with a slight tremor in his voice, "You know what? I'm really not feeling so well actually." This was the second time he had had to lie to Lisa but he wasn't as close to her then as he was now. And he did feel guilty although he knew it was probably not best to tell her quite yet.  
"I'm gonna go to the hospital wing."

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Lisa asked concerned.

Remus looked into her caring face and answered, "No I'll be fine." He knew the other marauders would join him later under James' invisibility cloak when everyone else was in bed.

And with that he walked out of the portrait hole and marched to the hospital wing. When he got there he took a quick look inside to see who was their. He knew Lily would be but hopefully she would be asleep. Madame Pomfrey always made sure the curtains were drawn around so no one would see him enter. He had to be careful though.

He saw her come out of her office and head towards him. Silently, she led him out on to the grounds and helped him into the whomping willow. She gave him a sorrowful smile and then left.

This was it, the time he dreaded. The most painful moment in his life which he would have to recall over and over again during each transformation.

Back in the seventh year Gryffindor boy's dormitory the other three marauders lay awake in their beds waiting for the time to leave.

James checked the time. Midnight. "It's time to go," he whispered to the others and they all got up carefully out of their beds. They covered themselves with James' invisibility cloak and once outside in the grounds transformed into their Animagus forms. They then went to Remus' rescue.

* * *

Lily woke up with a start. She couldn't remember what had woken her but it felt like night. She must have been asleep for a long time, yet she was still tired. As she saw the full moon shining through the window she heard a loud and long howl coming from the grounds. She looked at the time. It was two o'clock in the morning. 

Ignoring her tiredness she got up and went to look out the window as she heard another howl coming from the edge of the forbidden forest. She could just make out a hunchbacked figure entering the forest but she was too far away to see any features. And as she kept watching she saw three smaller figures entering behind the first but still she was too far away to see what they were properly.

After staring out at the stars in the night sky for a while she decided to turn back to bed. And with exhaustion she climbed back into her comfy bed and fell asleep straight away again.

* * *

Lily was getting ready to leave the hospital wing feeling so much better. Some of the colour had returned to her cheeks and she felt more refreshed than she had in weeks. Kiara and Lisa were waiting for her outside the door. 

She turned to leave but Madame Pomfrey said, "Can I have a quick word with you please Lily?"

"Sure."

"You must realise Lily, that this is not a cure. This will simply relieve your symptoms for now but as your illness becomes stronger they will have lesser and lesser effect. You cannot rely on this."

Lily stood there looking quite stunned before her face turned back to normal and she replied calmly, "Iknow."

* * *

_A/N So there you go, you found out a little bit more about Lily's illness.You ask and i deliver.Eventually. You shall learn a bit more about it further on.You may have been expecting something a little bit more dramatic and to tell you the truth so was i but it just doesn't fit in with the story if i didn't do this. I have a feeling some of you are getting bored with it but it does get better. Hopefully you will like the next chapter. It involves christmas, jealousy and a bit of unexpected romance. But you will have to read it to find out exactly what happens. _

_Please Read and Review! Pretty Please! And thanks goes out to all my lovely reviewers. Your comments and constructive critism is greatly apprecaited. Thank you again!_


	5. Chapter 7 Christmas Night, Full of

**7. Christmas Night, Full of Surprises**

It was early in December and the Gryffindor seventh years were sitting in Transfiguration on Friday afternoon learning about how to become animagi. The marauders were all wearing strangely triumphant, mischievous smiles which no one could seem to interpret. Whilst the whole class was sitting reading something in silence a note came for Professor Mcgonagall.

She stood up, "Miss Evans, Mr Potter may you please go and see the headmaster in his office. Take your bags."

Lily and James shared a blank look before standing up and leaving the classroom with their stuff. "Do you have any idea what this is about?" James asked.

"Not a clue."

Before long they approached the gargoyle which asked them the password. "Umm…" James started to say before Lily cut in, "Liquorice allsorts."

The door opened whilst James turned to Lily and asked, "What are liquorice allsorts?"

She just sighed and rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Oh yeah."

As they entered Professor Dumbledore's office, the man himself greeted them and told them to take a seat.  
"Now, I'm sure you were wondering why you are here?" They nodded their heads.  
"As I am sure you are aware; the wizarding world is vast approaching a grave time and I do not want people to waste their time being miserable so I have decided that we should have a Christmas dance to bring a bit of happiness to the school. To do this I will need both of your help as you will have to be the ones to organise it. That is as long as you don't mind and it shall not interfere with your studies."

They both shook their heads.

"Normally, the head boy and girl would help me with the Christmas decorations, so if you could fit that into your schedules as well I would be extremely grateful. I understand that this is a lot for the two of you to take on so you can take on as many people as you need to help you, not just prefects. And there will be a lot more students about after I announce there is to be a dance."

"Professor is this dance for the whole school," Lily asked.

"I almost forgot. It's for fourth years up unless they want to invite someone in a younger year."

"Okay, will the dance actually be on Christmas day?" James asked.

"Yes it shall. Now I'm sure you will have plenty to be doing. There is no point in returning to your last class so carry on with your normal activities for now. I will be announcing the dance tonight at dinner."

James and Lily left the room talking, "We have a lot to do before Christmas don't we?" Lily said.

"Yeah, do you want to go back to the common room and discuss what we've got to do first?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

The next day was Saturday and it was a Hogsmeade trip so many people had gone to the village to buy new robes after hearing about the dance the previous evening. The hall had been positively brimming with excitement when Professor Dumbledore had announced it but many groans were audible from the younger students which was not unexpected.

Lily and James recruited as many helpers as they could to help them decorate the castle for Christmas and before long it was looking spectacular with the usual twelve trees in the hall delicately decorated with all the usual garments such as tinsel and pretty lights which were actually enlightened insects which were attracted to the smell of the trees. Along with small ringing bells which rang pleasant Christmas carols. The knight's armour was also looking rather spectacular after being polished several times by Filch after Peeves the Poltergeist kept throwing ink at them until the bloody baron told him off.

It was a week before the Christmas holidays and Lily, Lisa and Kiara were sitting in their dormitory talking.  
"So who are you going with Kiara?" Lily asked her.

"I dunno yet. I want to ask that cute guy from Ravenclaw in sixth year but I'd don't know if he'd want to go with me."

"You mean Caradoc Dearborn. What are you talking about? Of course he'd want to go with you. Your gorgeous, just take a look in the mirror."

Kiara smiled appreciatively saying, "Thanks."

"I'm going with Remus," Lisa told them happily.

"Like we hadn't guessed," Kiara muttered. "So what about you Lily, who are you going with?"

"I don't know."

"Hasn't anyone asked you?"

"Well, they have but – well I don't know."

"Lily, why don't you want to go with them? Do you secretly want someone special to ask you?"

"No," she replied quickly.

"Yes you do," Kiara teased.

"No I do not! I'll prove it to you. The next guy that asks me I'll say yes to as long as it's not a slytherin."

"You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

The next day Lily was sitting eating breakfast happily in the great hall with Kiara and Lisa when a tall, dark and handsome sixth year Ravenclaw approached her. She new his name was Benjy Fenwick.

"Hi Lily," he said as he came closer.

"Hi Benjy," Lily replied normally.

"Um… listen Lily, I was wondering if… well if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

Lily looked at Kiara and Lisa remembering their deal from the night before. Kiara raised her eyebrows, Lily contemplated it for a moment before replying, "Sure I'd love to." After all she could do a lot worse.  
Then a sudden thought struck her as Benjy was leaving to go back to the Ravenclaw table Lily caught up with him and asked him quietly, "Could you get Caradoc to ask Kiara to the dance if he's not already going with someone else."

He looked at her for a moment before smiling and saying, "Yeah, actually he really wants to ask her but he didn't think she would want to go with him." As he smiled Lily couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was and how his eyes were so deep and perfect, a swirling blue like the oceans.

"Thank you," she said smiling herself before walking back to the Gryffindor table.

Back in the common room the marauders weren't having any less difficulty getting dates, Sirius was going with a pretty black haired girl in their year called Emmeline Vance, Remus was of course going with Lisa, Peter had had to go home for the holidays for some major family get together. But James wasn't sure who he wanted to go with, some girls had asked him and he had refused everyone so far. On the surface he had pretended he didn't know why but he really knew that he was still harbouring some feelings for Lily. He had wanted to ask her but thought that it could ruin his friendship with her and he did not want that to happen. His chance had run out now though because he had heard that day that she was now going with Benjy Fenwick from Ravenclaw. Normally James would have been jealous and maybe even tried to hex him but now he knew that that would get him no where so he would just try and be happy for her. She deserved someone like Benjy, he was a good guy.

But he really did need to find a date now as the dance was fast approaching. He pondered who he would like to ask but his mind drew a blank. He had never really thought about asking anyone else and he racked his brains to try and think of someone. The answer to his problems walked straight into him coming out of a classroom as he was walking down the corridor. A girl in fifth year bent down to pick up the books that had been dropped when she had bumped into him. James bent down to help her. As they came to the last book, they both placed a hand on it and looked at each other for the first time.

James was stunned, her eyes conveyed a beautiful and talented young girl but with some misery from her past that still showed in her look. She had dark brown hair which waved down her back, tanned skin and a smile that could light up the sky.

They both stood still for a moment before the girl said thank you and started to walk away. After she had gone a few paces James caught his breath and followed. He caught up quickly and asked, "Excuse me bu what's your name?"

She smiled at him before replying, "Rose Green."

"Well, I'm James Potter," he replied.

"Yeah I know."

"Oh." As she started walking away again James called out after her, "Rose, I realise I've only just met you but would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Once more she smiled that amazing smile and said, "Sure."

"Great. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

James watched her walk away her long hair swishing as she went.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and James, Lily and several others including the rest of the marauders, Lisa, Kiara, the prefects and even Caradoc, Benjy and Rose were helping put the finishing touches to the decorations in the great hall and organisation of the dance. They had booked a band and sorted out food and the dance floor. James had gotten to know Rose a bit more since their first meeting and he really enjoyed being in her company and had found out she was in Hufflepuff, but he felt like there was something missing which he couldn't place.

Lily had been spending a lot of time with Benjy as well since he had first asked her to the dance. She too really enjoyed his company but felt there was something missing. All the right things were there but something in her heart was telling her it was wrong. But she thought she could really like Benjy so she wanted to give it a proper go.

When they had all finished in the great hall they trudged exhaustedly back to their own dormitories and all fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows not wanting to wait any longer for Christmas to arrive.

* * *

"Get up! GET UP!"

James woke up to the sound of Sirius jumping on the end of his bed. "What time is it?" he groaned.

"Ow!" James screamed as Sirius landed rather hard on his leg but Sirius seemed pleased as it had obviously woken James up more. "Fine I'm up," he said. Then giving a mischievous grin he looked over at the only other occupied bed in the room and said, "Do you think we should give Moony a waking gift?"

"Absolutely," replied Sirius mischievously.

Sirius went into their bathroom and filled up a pot of water. What neither James nor Sirius knew though was that Remus was awake and was anticipating their every move. He had his only little prank to pull.

As Sirius came back in with the water as quietly as he could Remus smiled as he held his wand by his side at the ready. Just as Sirius was about to pour the water onto him Remus turned over and pointed his wand at Sirius who then tripped turned round chucking the pot of water at James who got absolutely drenched.

Sirius and Remus laughed but what Sirius didn't know was that there was still some water left in the pot and as Remus pointed his wand at Sirius once more he tripped, falling backwards and tipping the rest of the contents of the pot onto himself.

Now Remus was doubling over with laughter whilst James spluttered, "You got us this time Moony, but next time we'll be ready, you await our revenge."

Then he lit up in a smile and said, "Presents!"

They all sat around opening their presents before going down to the common room.

Christmas day was spent playing games, talking and generally having fun. At 3 o'clock the marauders, Lily, Kiara, Lisa, Caradoc, Benjy and Rose were all outside having a snowball fight which lasted an hour. At which point all the girls stood up saying, "Right, we've got to get ready."

James turned to all the other boys and said, "How long does it take girls to get ready? There's still 3 hours before the dance starts."

The others all shook there heads.

The boys headed in at about half past five.

* * *

At a quarter to seven the Gryffindor boys stood at the bottom of the girls stairway awaiting the arrival of the Gryffindor girls who they were to escort to the great hall because of their partners being in different houses.

The first girl to appear at the top of the stairs was Lisa, and Remus' mouth opened at the sight of her. She was wearing a sky blue strapless dress where one side stretched all the way down to her ankles whilst the other side just came down to her knees. It made her figure seem envious of many. She wore her strawberry blonde hair in a loose bun where the hair that came down was done in loose curls, and one strand on the right side of her round and elegant face was straightened and loose. She placed a hand on the banister and gently guided herself down the stairs. When she got to Remus she said jokingly, "Close you mouth honey, you look like a pig."

"Sorry, you – you look amazing!"

"Thank you. Should we get going? We'll see the rest of you there," she said offering her arm to Remus to take who did so and they both walked out of the common room together.

The next one to come down was Lily, this time it was James' turn for his mouth to drop open. Upon seeing her he was speechless, she wore a gorgeous white dress made from silk that had a v shaped neck to it which showed off her cleavage with sleeves that didn't go over the shoulder. The dress made her curves clear and gave her an amazing shape. The dress came down to her ankles where her feet were sporting silver strappy heels which topped off the outfit. Her hair was worn down and pretty ringlets surrounded her face.

She pushed a strand behind her ear as she too came down the stairs elegantly and took James outstretched arm. As she took it James smiled and said, "You look beautiful."

She smiled at him before saying, "Thank you."

They left together leaving Sirius waiting on his own for Kiara to come down. He had to be her escort because everyone else was taken and she was not liking it. He was becoming slightly impatient waiting for her to come down. He was the only one left in the common room and he really wanted to get to the great hall so the fun could begin.

After a couple more minutes Sirius looked up after hearing a noise which was Kiara coming out of a door at the top of the staircase. She was looking down trying to sort out her locket necklace. She looked up to see Sirius staring at her.

She was wearing a black dress with thin straps which was quite low cut but managed not to look slutty. The end of her dress was patterned in curves and it came down to just past her knees. She wore her black hair up with every strand straight and in place, which pulled back into a bun which suited her to no end. She had snowflake dangly earrings on which glistened in the light, and every aspect of her marvellous body including her lustrous tan was making Sirius goggle. A fact which she seemed to be enjoying. She took the opportunity to flaunt what he couldn't have in front of him until she tripped over her high heeled black shoes down the stairs and landed straight in Sirius' arms. He was too speechless to laugh though so instead what happened next neither of them ever thought could be possible.

She had landed straight in his arms and as she looked up into his eyes Sirius and Kiara seemed to be thinking the same thing. Sirius leaned in forwards very quickly and started kissing Kiara, she responded. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime but as they broke apart they realised what they'd done. They looked at each other guiltily until Kiara said, "We should be going, our dates will be waiting."

This brought Sirius back down to Earth but as he walked to the Great hall with Kiara at his side he wondered if during their kiss she had felt the same way as him. He had always just been a flirt with her really, he hadn't meant anything by it. No, that wasn't true. A part of him had always liked her. Especially how stubborn and determined she was, especially when it came to not succumbing to his charms. As they parted Kiara gave him a look and a small smile something she had never done before in any case but this time it seemed as though it was a smile that said, "I would rather go with you, but what can I do?"

Kiara had been thinking the same kind of thoughts, she had never thought she liked Sirius, Lisa and Lily always teased her about it but she didn't believe them. But she really felt as though Sirius had thought that their kiss had meant something to him. He had been quiet all the way to the Great hall lost in thought; they hadn't said a word to each other since they kissed. Neither of them knew what to do about it, all they had to go on was how they felt. But Kiara did think that when she had left him he had a look of longing in his eye.

Lily met Benjy at the entrance hall who commented on how beautiful she looked; as the doors opened they went in together and took a seat at one of the tables which were not the usual four house tables but smaller ones that seated ten people. The group all sat at one table, they were to eat before the band came on.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and welcomed everyone before saying, "Tuck in." Although no one knew what to do as instead of food appearing on the tables like it usually did there were menus along the table. Professor Dumbledore sat down, looked at his menu and said, "Steak and Kidney Pie." Which then appeared on his plate in front of him.

Everyone else followed suit and before long everyone was very full and ready for the proper dance to begin. As the band Lily and James had managed to get, the hobgoblins which were very popular on the wizarding wireless network, came on stage to massive applause, people soon started to fill up the dance floor.

Benjy was very gentlemen like and as a slow song came on he held out his hand to Lily, who took it and they both went onto the dance floor.

James did the same to Rose who looked amazing in a red rose dress and who had straightened her hair and was wearing it down. James thought she looked gorgeous. Pretty soon nearly every couple was on the dance floor.

As James was dancing with Rose he looked over her shoulder to see Lily looking so happy dancing with Benjy, which made James smile. Lily felt James' gaze and smiled at him before she felt a sharp pain in her side. Luckily it had only made her flinch so Benjy hadn't noticed but James had. But since he didn't want to ruin things for Lily he just wore a concerned expression for the rest of the song and decided to check on her when it had finished.

Sirius was dancing with Emmeline who he liked but after the kiss with Kiara he really didn't feel anything deeper than friendship for her. He wasn't sure but he thought he was catching the same kind of vibe from her. As though she would rather be here with someone else. Instead of paying a lot of attention to her he decided to see what Kiara was doing. She was on the dance floor with Caradoc but looking a little depressed.

As both couples left the dance floor to sit at their tables Sirius decided to take matters into his own hands. He turned to Emmeline and said, "I really like you, but I just don't think there's anything there and there's something I just have to do."

Emmeline smiled at him gratefully saying, "I can tell, you were somewhere else the entire time we were dancing."

He smiled appreciatively at her before going over to Caradoc and Kiara. He bowed, and, turning to Caradoc asked, "I beg your lady's hand at this dance?"

"Sure."

Kiara laughed lightly then took Sirius' hand and let him lead her on to the dance floor. He wrapped one arm around her hip and placed the other on her shoulder whilst she held him around the neck and they began to dance. Sirius spoke first, "Listen Kiara –"

But before he could say anymore she cut him off, "Do you have feelings for me?" she asked whilst gazing worriedly up into his eyes as though she was about to cry.

Sirius thought for a second before replying slowly, "Yes. I do."

Kiara smiled and said, "I never thought I'd say this but I have feelings for you too. Just promise me that you'll never hurt me," she said anxiously. "I've been hurt one too many times before and I do not want to feel like that again."

Sirius smiled at her before saying gently, "I would never hurt you." He then leaned down but when he was about an inch away he realised, "What about Caradoc?"

"Don't worry. I told him I just wanted to be friends. He seemed to want that to."

"Okay," Sirius said before leaning down, and this time he kissed her softly and gently and held her in his arms whilst they danced slowly to the rest of the song.

Lily and James had both been watching the proceedings over their partner's shoulders and were completely stunned. They then looked at each other and smiled, being happy that now their friends had gotten together. James continued to look at Lily and just before he was about to turn away she flinched again this time a bit more noticeably.

She had felt another pain in her side, this one more pronounced. "Are you alright?" Benjy asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me for a minute."

"Sure."

She ran out of the great hall as fast as she could go in her heels without drawing too much attention to herself still clutching her side. Every so often she would stop and lean forwards still holding on to herself. She ran outside and kept telling herself that with some fresh air everything would be alright.

James had seen this and excused himself from Rose as quickly as he could and then followed Lily outside. When he got there she was sitting on a bench crying.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"Nothing, I'm fine James. You can go back inside."

"You don't look fine. I saw you holding your side. What is it? I should take you to the hospital wing."

"No James, I don't want to go there on Christmas day. And I don't want to feel like this on Christmas day. I'll be fine. Just give me a minute." She stood up only to sway a little on her feet and fall faintly into James' arms.

"Lily?" he said softly. Then a little more loudly and worriedly, "Lily?"

* * *

_A/N I am so sorry about the wait. I have been so busy. This is my longest chapter yet I am so proud. And itsmy first cliffhanger. I love keeping people on the edge.I shouldn't be as busy now so hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter to you quite quickly. So Kiara and Sirius got together this time I wonder what will happen next. Lol. Thank you once again to all my reviewers!_


	6. Chapter 8 The Day

**Chapter 8. The Day**

"Lily? Lily?" Lily heard as though from a far distance.

Her eyes fluttered open to the sight of James' worried face gazing down at her just like they had at Kings Cross. This time Lily didn't have the strength to get out of James' hold so she started to close her eyes again. She knew James would worry, so she whispered slowly just loud enough for him to hear, "Its okay James I'll be fine. I'm just so tired."

She then felt her feet being lifted off the ground and relaxed her body completely into James' gentle but firm hold. He carried her hurriedly all the way to the hospital wing managing her weight easily in his arms. As he reached the hospital wing he laid her down in a bed and rushed to find Madame Pomfrey in her office.

The nurse came out and looked gravely upon Lily. "Mr Potter, thank you for bringing her here but I'm afraid you have to leave now."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know she'll be alright," he responded stubbornly.

"Mr Potter I need to examine Lily, but if you do me a favour I will permit you to stay tonight if Lily does not mind."

"What kind of favour?"

"Just go and fetch the headmaster from the Great hall and bring him straight back here please."

James didn't even bother giving a response he dashed from the hospital wing and arrived at the Great hall in record time. He rushed to Sirius, who was talking to the lead singer of the hobgoblins. Out of breath, bent over and holding on to Sirius' shoulder from behind, he gasped, "Where's Dumbledore?"

"What is it James? The lead singer of the hobgoblins is leaving the band and he's considering me as a replacement," Sirius said exasperatedly before turning around to look at James after which his expression immediately became more concerned and he looked shocked at James for a minute before saying, "Are you okay James? What happened?"

James shook his head and replied pleadingly, "Just tell me where he is?"

"Over there," Sirius told him looking puzzled whilst pointing to the doors where Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall.

James ran quickly over to him and panted, "Sir, Lily, hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey, see you now."

Without a word, Professor Dumbledore headed straight to the doors and made his way to the hospital wing taking long strides and managing the corridor quickly.

James took a second to catch his breath. He turned around slowly to tell the group about Lily and found himself face to face with Rose. He looked at her wistfully before saying, "Look, Rose I really like you but this just isn't working for me."

She smiled at him knowingly and said, "I understand, you like her don't you?"

"Yeah, I just which the feeling was mutual," he replied slightly depressed.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she answered with a twinkle in he eyes before turning around and heading to talk to some of her friends.

James stood there for a second a little confused before remembering what he was there to do and hurriedly rushed off in the direction of Sirius, Remus, Kiara and Lisa. Getting his breath back a little now, "It's Lily, she fainted in my arms and wouldn't wake up, I've taken her to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey's examining her now."

A look of shock appeared on the other four's faces before all of them made their way hurriedly out of the great hall in a hurdle.

James was playing the sheep dog herding the others out, bringing up the back when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to come face to face with Benjy Fenwick. "Where are you going? And where's Lily, she hasn't come back from the bathroom yet?" he had a questioning and yet hopeful look on his face as he looked over James head and pass the group in hopes of seeing Lily.

He brought his head back down when James began to speak, "I'm sorry Benjy, she was feeling ill, I took her to the hospital wing. That's where were going now."

Benjy suddenly had a worried expression on his face and he asked frantically, "Is she alright? Is it serious?"

James looked him up and down and then inclined his head to the where the group were walking to the hospital wing then turned around and started walking himself. Benjy followed.

They stayed a few steps behind the rest of the group pretty much all the way there and when they arrived at the door of the hospital wing they witnessed Madame Pomfrey fighting off the other four who were trying to get inside to see Lily.

"…she isn't ready for visitors yet. I said only Mr Potter could see her now." She then caught sight of James and gestured for him to come in. As he entered he turned to the rest of the group's pleading faces and gave a small nod to let them know he would get them inside to see Lily.

His heart gave a jump as he saw Lily looking so helpless on a hospital bed. She was as white as a ghost and the contrast of her hair and skin colour gave her an ill look that she rarely ever possessed. She looked almost dead in the way she was lying on the bed, her eyes tightly closed but it looked like as she lay there, clear and silent tears were escaping her.

Madame Pomfrey noticed the terrified expression on James' face and said soothingly, "It's alright; she'll be fine in the morning. She's had some potion, now she just needs rest."

James nodded soundlessly and made his way to the chair positionedby the side of her bed and sat down slowly. He gently took her pale hand in his own and a silent tear trickled down his cheek. As he looked at her, lying there, he felt physically sick. He had loved being friends with Lily and he thought that was all that he wanted but as he saw her he knew that if anything ever happened to Lily, it would hurt him more so than anything else on Earth.

A noise from outside awoke him from the gaze he held upon Lily and he remembered he had to get the others in to see her. He wiped the tear from his face with his finger and as he slipped her hand out of his placing a gentle kiss upon it he heard a small noise escape her lips, "James?" the sound was so soft and barely audible but James had heard. He looked into her face that he could only describe as pure beauty but only saw the still sleeping and silently crying Lily although she had not shed as many tears when James had been holding her hand.

He left her regrettably to get Madame Pomfrey who with reluctance said that the others could see her. They entered quietly and Benjy rushed to join Lily's side. But when he touched her she started crying more violently and shaking. Her chest was falling and rising very rapidly. Rasped noises escaped her giving the impression that she was having difficulty breathing.

Madame Pomfrey, who had been overseeing the visit, stepped forward immediately and said quickly but consolingly, "I'm sorry dear, but I'm going to have to ask you to step back. She's very distressed."

Benjy did so immediately but looked very down hearted. He looked at the floor as he stood with the rest of the group. Next Kiara stepped forward with Sirius by her side. Kiara bit her lips in anticipation worrying that Lily would do the same to her as what she did to Benjy. Unfortunately the same thing happened. Lily's breathing became very fast and they both stepped back, Kiara crying into Sirius' shoulder whilst he held her close and tight to him.

Lisa and Remus tried next, yet the same thing happened but this time Lisa ran out of the room crying and Remus had to follow her.

This seemed to be the final straw for Madame Pomfrey, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave," she was starting to sound a bit angry.

James still could not take his gaze off Lily and asked Madame Pomfrey quietly, "Can I stay with her tonight please?"

Madame Pomfrey considered him for a moment; she looked as though she was against the idea but then replied, "If you must."

This caused Benjy Fenwick to argue, "Why should he get to stay and not me? I'm her date."

"I'm sorry dear but that's just the way it is. James seems to be the only one Lily does not get distressed around when he's near her. I'm sure its nothing personal, but now I am afraid either you leave or I get the headmaster. And having just come up here I'm sure he doesn't want to revisit quite so quickly."

Benjy reluctantly left the room and James went once more to sit by her side. He once again took her hand and he heard that barely audible sound escape her lips again of, "James?"

"It's alright I'm here," he said quietly as a few more silent tears escaped him.

* * *

Lily's eyes opened to see the ceiling of the hospital wing instead of the usual comforting ceiling of her dormitory room. She took a moment to get her bearings and she lay still for a few seconds. When she eventually moved she felt something by her side and as she sat up she looked down to see James Potter asleep, his head resting on the side of her bed.

His face looked tear stained and as Lily watched him she felt a surge of compassion. _He must have stayed_ _here all night with me,_she thought.For some reason this gave Lily more comfort than even the fact that she was in the hospital wing.

She gently nudged him awake and he raised his head gently and looked into her eyes. "Lily, you're awake!" and with that he flung his arms around her and embraced her in a tender hug. She was caught by surprise but pleased all the same. He was so genuinely happy. She smiled.

"Did you stay here all night with me James?" Lily asked.

Though the smile was evident on James' face he still bore signs of worry in his facial expression. He gave a small nod in reply.

"I'll be fine James," Lily told him starting to feel guilty for making him worry. There was silence in the room for a few seconds before Lily said, "So where are my friends and "get well soon" presents then?" and she gave James a playful expecting look.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the corridor Benjy Fenwick had just turned around to go back to his common room after coming to visit Lily in the hospital wing. He had brought flowers and chocolates and didn't hold Lily's distress with him the previous night over her. But when he witnessed how she was with James and the way James was with her. He knew he could not fill the place of her boyfriend. He was not upset for he normally had inklings about this kind of thing. And even though James and Lily didn't know it, they would be in for a big surprise very soon.

* * *

Lily was kept in the hospital wing over the next few weeks and was only let out during late January after only just having returned to her normal colour although now her "normal" colour was a lot paler than previously. Over the last few weeks she had spent in the hospital wing she had been sick nearly everyday and she thought she would never get better. The only thing that sustained her was getting visits from people. Or to be specific one person kept her going. James.

They had been spending a lot of time together whilst she was in the hospital wing. He would visit her during breaks, lunches, free periods and if he could fit it in, between classes too. She was very grateful as he was bringing her the workload from the classes she had missed so she could catch up more easily. But he always had interesting tales to tell when he got there too which kept Lily amused. They had become even closer over the last few weeks and now knew nearly everything abouteach another. He had been her most frequent visitor although she had had plenty from her other friends as well. She always enjoyed his visits the most though.

It was February 14th and Lily had been out of the hospital wing for just over two weeks now. She made her way into the Great hall for breakfast and sat down next to James who was smiling about something and wouldn't give her an answer as to what when she gave him a questioning look. She glanced up from James to see Benjy Fenwick walking across the Great hall. He saw her and gave her a small smile which she returned. She hadn't really talked to Benjy since their date at Christmas she had wondered why he had never visited her in the hospital wing but it never really upset her. She had so many visitors already.

Today was Valentines Day and although she hadn't said anything to anyone she was desperately hoping for a specific something from a specific someone. She didn't know why because everything she had got in previous years she had despised although she never actually despised the gifts themselves just what they represented.

She looked up hopefully as did many other girls when the owls came swooping in to deliver post but as many others were, she was disappointed having had no owl land in front of her. Her heart sank, she couldn't believe this, her final year at Hogwarts, would be the only year she didn't receive anything for Valentine's Day.

She had just begun to eat her breakfast when the raising of many students heads distracted her. She also looked up to see a magnificent snowy owl flying in with something red in its claws. It landed in front of her and her heart surged of happiness though she tried not to convey it through her face. And contrary to many beliefs she was actually a very good actress.

The owl placed a red heart shaped card in front of her, with a long stemmed red rose beside it which had exactly seven thorns. Lily remembered in her first year when she had got one with one thorn in. She had been so embarrassed. The next year however she had received another one this time with two thorns. And the next year one with three thorns. By their sixth year she had cottoned on, a thorn for each of their years at Hogwarts together.

Instead of smiling however she turned to face James and with a questioning look and her eyebrows raised she just said, "James, care to explain?"

"What? Can't break tradition on our last year can I. Read the card?"

Lily had the feeling she knew what was in it. But rather being angry she found the whole situation very amusing and knew that James was just playing now.

She picked up the card, opened it and read in her head what was inside it, _Will you go out with me Evans? _Exactly what she had expected. She put the card down and said quietly to James, "Well if its tradition you're after…"

She pushed her chair back and stood up making herself much taller than James who remained sat and looking puzzled as to what Lily was about to do. And then she started shouting, "POTTER! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! I WOULD NOT GO OUT WITH YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH! ACTUALLY FORGET THAT, IF THERE WAS JUST YOU AND A BLAST ENDED SKREWT LEFT ON EARTH I'D CHOOSE THE BLAST ENDED SKREWT!" and with that she left the Great hall pretending to be fuming. On her way out she passed Lisa, Remus, Kiara and Sirius who looked at her red face bemusedlybut then decided to carry on into the Great hall to see what had happened.

Everyone was looking at the Gryffindor table where James was smiling sheepishly before he got out of his seat and followed Lily out of the hall. He found her a little way along the corridor keeling over with laughter. As she saw him approaching she managed to get out whilst clutching her stomach, "You should've seen your face. Priceless."

"Actually I thought it was quite embarrassing. But I can't deny it; that was good stuff." And he too joined in her uncontrollable laughter.

When it seemed they had no more breath for laughter. Lily said sincerely, "James that was really sweet though, I really do appreciate it."

James just smiled and shrugged his shoulders in response.

"What do we have first?" he asked her.

"Defence against the Dark Arts."

* * *

"Okay class," Professor Adams began. "This is going to be like a practical exam. But remember these are real dangers you will be facing. You must be able to protect yourselves. You will enter the forest with a partner until you encounter at least one obstacle the forest presents you with."

The classmates were looking around at each other, nervous looks on all but four faces, the marauders, surprisingly including Peter, didn't really look nervous about this challenge they were just smiling. But only they knew why.

"You will have to remember which spells will come in useful when presented with the task you will get. But if you do find yourself in trouble just send up red sparks and someone will come and help."

"As I said you will have to work in pairs. So choose your partners."

James looked around at the class. Remus and Lisa were holding hands so he assumed they would go together whilst Sirius and Kiara were all over each other and he didn't really want to intervene there and this wasn't the kind of thing where he would want Peter as a partner. He didn't want to be a mean friend but anyone who knew Peter would understand.

He noticed Lily was looking around too and she soon caught his eye. "Shall we?" James asked her.

"Why not," she replied and they both walked into the forest side by side.

They had walked to where the forest was starting to lose a bit of its light within 10 minutes. "Shouldn't we have met something by now," Lily said. She was starting to feel cold and not very well as they entered darker territory.

"James. I don't feel so good," she said as she started to shiver.

He was a little way in front with his wand out ready to defend them if anything were to happen. He turned around and saw Lily stood there. She once more had that scary, pale, dead look and she was shivering and taking shortraspy breaths. "James I'm scared," she stammered.

Her breathing became even faster and more erratic as her eyes started to flutter and she collapsed onto the forest floor.

James stood a look of shock horror on his face before realising that he had to help her. As he got closer and knelt down by her side he noticed something was missing. The rising and falling of her chest. She wasn't breathing.

* * *

He knew what he had to do; he leant down to her and placed his lips on hers breathing oxygen into her lungs for her. He did it again but now he knew they needed help. He sent up red sparks but continued the mouth to mouth afterwards._ I have to get her to breathe,_ he thought desperately.

After two more attempts Lily's eyes fluttered open. James stayed where he was hovering a few inches above her not daring to speak. And as they looked into each other's eyes they both felt a connection between them. A connection that told James what he was supposed to do.

He slowly leaned down to Lily, their eyes still locked. He was nervous but he did it anyway. He once again placed his lips on hers but this time she responded and started kissing him back, with slightly opened mouths, their tongues started intertwining. The passion was incredible. Her emotions taking control as she closed her eyes and embraced in the kiss. She gently put her arms around James' neck and pulled him closer into her wanting the kiss to continue forever. It was the best and most romantic kiss she had ever had in her life.

James felt exactly the same. It was like they were the only two people in the universe and only they mattered. They forgot completely about being in the forbidden forest, James held the same position above Lily as he ran a hand gently down her side as they kissed. Tongues touching, their passion uncontrollable. They continued the kiss breaking apart every so often but then resuming. It felt like their desire had finally been met by something real until they heard voices close by. It was Lisa and Remus.

They both scrambled off of the floor and began brushing themselves off.

"Hi," Lily said.

"What happened to you Lily, you're as white as a ghost?" Lisa asked very worriedly as the last time she had seen Lily that shade was when she was lied on a hospital bed.

James and Lily shared a secret look and smile before Lily told them, "Nothing really, just got a bit of a fright."

"We saw the sparks! Are you sure your alright?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Remus."

"Okay, well we're about to head back. Do you want to come with us?" Remus asked them.

"Sure," James told him.

They made their way back out of the forest. Lisa and Remus walking in front holding hands and Lily and James walking side by side with James arm around Lily's waist. They kept looking each other. Having so much feeling for something made it feel like their soul was spilling over the edges of their bodies.

_A/N I have been waiting so long to post this. This is either my favourite or second favourite bit of the story. Did you like the joke at the beginning about Sirius being the lead singer of the hobgoblins. lol I was trying to get a balance between being sweet and filled with passion in the kissing scene so please tell me if I managed it. Did you think it was sweet? Did you think it was passionate? Please answer these questions for me and to do so you'll have to leave me a review. So please people, read and review! Lol_

Thanks to all my reviewers: _Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, Abarraine, Hails, Lucy, cylobaby,_ _MIDNIGHT-PIXIE and Shang Warrior Phoenix.  
Your reviews mean loads to me so keep em comin! lol_


	7. Chapter 9 Keeping it a Secret

**Chapter 9. Keeping it a Secret**

At dinner that night James and Lily were the only ones left out of their friends at Gryffindor table. They were talking in hushed whispers."

"So you don't want to tell anyone?" James asked.

"No, not at first. Does that bother you?"

"No, I can work with this, should be fun," James replied playfully.

"I can't believe you and me are actually going to be a couple. That is what you want isn't it?" Lily asked nervously.

"What do you think?" James replied as he gently stroked her arm.

Removing it she said, "That means no displays of affection, no matter how small, in public. Got it?"

James looked disappointed for a second before saying, "Do you want to leave the watching eyes of the public with me for a few minutes?"

Lily looked him up and down then said with a playful smile, "Sure, I think there's a broom closet around here somewhere."

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks James and Lily kept their relationship secret from everyone including their friends. They didn't want people talking about them behind their backs but they also liked the way keeping it a secret made it more exciting and passionate. They did come into their share of close shaves though. The following Monday after their relationship started for instance.

Lily was on her way between classes walking down a corridor when completely off guard an arm stretched out, took her by the waist and pulled her into a small closet. She took a moment to get her bearings and then realized she was in the broom closet and standing a foot across from her was none other than her boyfriend, James Potter.

He smiled mischievously at her to which she gazed adoringly at him. They both smiled, just the mere sight of each other sent swarms of butterflies flying round in their stomachs.

He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him so there eyes were an inch away.

"Hi," Lily sighed quietly.

"Hi," James replied equally quiet.

He then leant his head slowly down towards her and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Then he did it again but this time they both continued this kiss much longer until Lily realized that she was supposed to be in class. She was enjoying the kiss so much that she ended up having to talk through the kiss speaking a word only when they're lips parted, "James – I – really – should – be – getting – to – class."

"Not yet." James said desperately not letting go of her. They broke off the kiss and Lily laughed.

"James I have to go"

"Okay, if you must" Jamessighed reluctantly and placed a final kiss on her lips. At which they heard a click as the door knob on the closet turned and the door opened. They were met face to face with Filch, the caretaker.

Lily quickly pushed James off of her and straightened her clothes then saying to James, "Yeah it all looks good in here James, we ought to get to class now though, enough inspections for one day." Then pretending to only notice Filch she said, "Oh I'm sorry sir, head duties, got to inspect haven't you? But it seems your keeping the…um…cleaning brooms very tidy. Well, keep it up."

Filch squinted his eyes suspiciously at the pair as they left, Lily leading James with her hand holding his stretched out behind her.

As they got out of earshot of Filch James spoke, "Good one Lils. I'd have hated to explain that one."

"Yeah well, if we don't want anyone to find out about us we've got be careful." She then looked at James who was once more gazing adoringly down at her, him being a few inches taller than her. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it sure is beautiful," James answered softly.

Lily blushed before replying, "Okay I really have got to go now. See you later."

"Bye," James replied with a huge smile as he watched Lily walk into her classroom.

* * *

A week on and James and Lily were finding it surprisingly easy hiding their relationship as they used their patrol time like dates talking and when they got back there was generally nobody in the common room so they were free to wonder the more physical side of their relationship there.

It was a Monday evening and Sirius, Kiara, Remus, Lisa, James and Lily were all sitting in the common room talking. Lisa was sat on the floor below where Remus, who was sat on an armchair stroking her hair and Kiara was sat on Sirius' lap with her arms around him. All this affection made James and Lily feel as though they should be doing something similar but as no one knew about their relationship yet, they had to settle for odd glances and smiles. Normally the others would have noticed this but they were so caught up in their own relationships it didn't really occur to them.

After an hour or so they were the only ones left in the common room and Remus declared that he was going to bed, Lisa said she should turn in too and Sirius and Kiara followed their example. So finally it was just Lily and James.

They were both sat on a two seat couch so when the others had left James turned to face Lily, smiled and then slowly leaned down to kiss her and hence their make out session began.

That night they spent mostly kissing but they did take a break every now and again to talk. After about half an hour they heard a sound from behind them. They broke off their kiss and turned around to see a sleepy Sirius in blue pin striped pajamas rubbing his eye with one hand whilst his other held onto a small teddy bear. "What are you doing?" he asked them suspiciously.

"Nothing Padfoot, you're dreaming. Go back to bed." James handled cautiously.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders before turning back up the stairs.

"Now back to business," James said making Lily laugh slightly. After a few more minutes had passed Lily said that they should probably go to bed.

James agreed grudgingly but as Lily left to go up the staircase to the girls dormitories he said, "Lily, I really love spending time with you like this. I just wish we could do it more, it's nice it being a secret and everything but it kind of limits our time together." He then gazed up at her and put on his pleading puppy dog eyes which he knew Lily could not resist.

She rolled her eyes but smiled because she could hear the sincerity in his voice. He really liked her. "I know what you mean but give it a few more days."

James nodded his head, gave Lily one last kiss and then watched as she ascended the stairs to her dormitory.

"Goodnight Lily," he whispered when she was at the top of the stairs.

* * *

A couple of days later Lisa, Kiara and Lily were sitting on one side of the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. All three looked up when the boys walked in and then sat opposite their girlfriends. Whilst the other couples greeted each other with a kiss Lily and James settled for a smile though each looked jealously at the others before returning to there breakfasts.

When the end of breakfast neared Lily got up and said she had to get a book she'd forgotten from her dormitory before first class. James looked at her the entire time she was walking across the Great Hall. A fact which Sirius seemed to have noticed.

"You'll never get her now mate," he said gesturing to Lily who was now talking to the very popular, very good looking seventh year Hufflepuff.

James frowned in slight jealousy before making a split second decision. "Hey, Lily?" he called out loudly.

She frowned at him questioningly so whilst inclining his head back he also called, "Come here a second."

She excused herself from Amos and headed towards James a bit frustrated. As soon as she got there however she forgot all about her frustrations as James reached out for her then pulled her into a deep kiss. For a second Lily allowed herself to be pulled deeper and they both seemed to forget where they were before Lily finally came to her senses and broke off the kiss and then looked at James questioningly for a second before turning to face their friends.

The whole of the hall had gone deadly silent. Some people were smirking having thought James had done the stupidest thing he could have, others were looking disappointed that James Potter could possibly be off the market now and some like their friends just had looks of utter shock horror on their faces.

The silence was only broken by Sirius saying, "You shouldn't have done that Prongs that was seriously stupid."

However he adopted back his look of shock horror when Lily turned to James and said a little exasperatedly and as though she was slightly embarrassed, "What happened to keeping it a secret?"

James just slipped an arm around Lily and said, "I thought it was the right time."

She smiled and lost her embarrassment as she replied, "I suppose now is as good a time as any."

Muttering was now taking a hold of the Great hall once more. People contemplating what they'd just heard with each other. It seemed no one could believe that Lily Evans and James Potter would ever be going out.

With James' arm draped over Lily's shoulder they turned to face their friends and find out what they would have to say.

Kiara just punched the air triumphantly. Remus had a pleased, knowing smile on his face that made Lily and James just a bit suspicious that he had known of their relationship even before a minute ago. Lisa was wearing a dazed smile as though she couldn't believe what had just happened but was happy all the same. Sirius just said, "You, you," pointing to each of them in turn. "er…um…what? How? When? Welcome to the family." He then proceeded to stand up and gave Lily and James a hug at the same time.

Pushing Sirius off of him and his girlfriend he said, "Thanks Padfoot."

"So seriously when did this happen? Kiara asked excitedly as Lily and James sat down at the table again.

Lily told the story of her resuscitation in the forest as best as she could remember. James filled in the blanks.

"So why didn't you tell us to start with?" Lisa asked.

James looked at Lily and said, "I'm gonna let you take that one."

"Well, I don't really know but I think it was because it was James. I wanted to be really sure. And I didn't want people talking about us behind our backs because I was scared they might affect our relationship so one of us would want to end it. I wanted us to be really strong before we had to deal with that." She looked at James as she finished who took her hand in his.

"I'm so pleased for the both of you," Remus congratulated smiling.

"We really ought to get to class," Lisa said.

As Lily got up she looked around the Great hall to see many mean and jealous glares in her direction. Before she had become friends with James this would have been the kind of thing that would make her feel unsure and belittled but James had taught her to be herself no matter what anyone else thought. It was her life and she could do what she wanted with it. So she walked out of the Great hall hand in hand with James feeling the happiest she had ever felt.

_A/N This has been my quickest update in ages. I hope you liked the chapter. I know it's quite short but that's just because it didn't really have a proper plot to it, it's mostly just little snippets I wanted to put in and I really love the idea of keeping a relationship a secret because I think it makes it more special. Do you agree? I was trying to make it really sweet and I hoped I achieved it. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers the reivews mean so much to me._


	8. Chapter 10 Rain

**Chapter 10. Rain**

It was the beginning of April, Lily and James had been going out for nearly two months and there had been no rain for nearly a week. They were in the middle of a heat wave and there was no telling when it would end. But for now, all the students were enjoying this bit of sunshine. Even the fifth and seventh years were taking time off revising to enjoy the weather, or else bringing their notes outside to study.

There was one dark cloud on all this though. And that was Lily…and her illness. She seemed to be coping well on the surface but she often felt headaches and went to see Madame Pomfrey for some potion, however nothing made her feel better than the sight of James and being close to him. When she was with him she felt better almost immediately. His warm smile, his comforting hug. She didn't know what it was about him that made her feel so… safe.

The group consisting of James, Lily, Remus, Lisa, Sirius, Kiara and Peter were outside, during the late afternoon, revising for Defence against the Dark Arts enjoying the weather. Lily was lying down with her head on James' lap who was sitting against a tree, gently stroking her hair whilst questioning her about the subject, preparing her for the exam.

"What is the spell to stun someone?" James asked her whilst thinking this was a ridiculously easy question.

"Stupefy," she answered correctly.

"Correct. Now onto the next one. What is the best form of defence against a Boggart?" he awaited her answer patiently but was only met with silence. "Come on Lily, it's not that hard."

He then looked down to see Lily's closed eyes. He thought she looked so sweet and innocent lying there asleep with her head resting on his lap. But soon realised that she would kill him if he knew she had let him sleep whilst they were supposed to be studying.

"Lily, wake up," James said softly whilst gently shaking her shoulder. When he did this for a few seconds and she did not wake up he knew what must have happened. "Oh no," he exclaimed sadly before lifting her head off his lap bending down and picking her up like a baby in his arms.

The others all looked at him worriedly and in reply he just said, "I need to get her up to the hospital wing. You should come to."

They got up and followed James obediently to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey came out at once to look at Lily who James had laid down on a spare bed.

"I want everyone but Mr Potter out, he can tell you what I have said later but for now I think Lily should only have one visitor at a time," she told the others sternly.  
They all looked at James who gave a small nod of his head before they headed to wait outside the hospital wing doors.

"So? What's the verdict?" James asked the nurse impatiently and worry imprinted all over his face.

The nurse look at Lily waved her wand in a complicated manoeuvre and she seemed to know something which brought an incredibly sad look onto her face.

"She is alright? Isn't she?" James asked desperately.

"I'm afraid James, that Lily is incredibly ill as you probably already know. At the moment I will do my best to give her the proper medication and care she needs. I have never seen a condition like this before but I will do my best. For the moment however it seems that Lily is in a coma."

James wore a look of terrified shock before stammering, "Is it permanent?"

"I doubt very much that it is, but there is always a small chance."

"Do you know how long she'll be out for?"

"It's difficult to say. Could be a day or two, could be months."

James sat down in a chair next to Lily's side and rubbed his face in his hands his heart now filled with worry.

"James. I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave, and your friends will have to wait until tomorrow to see Lily," Madame Pomfrey said softly.

"Why can't I stay with her tonight?" James argued.

The nurse sighed deeply before answering. "I just think it's for the best if you tell your friends what's happening and then leave me free to look after her. After tonight you are free to visit her whenever as long as it doesn't interfere with your classes. Only you, mind you."

James nodded his head glumly and then left to tell the others what was happening. After he had told them everything he knew in the Gryffindor common room they all traipsed up to bed thoroughly depressed. But none more so than James.

* * *

The next morning James woke up early, glanced around the dormitory to see the other boys soundly asleep in their beds and got up and dressed quietly. He grabbed his invisibility cloak from inside his trunk and snuck out of the portrait hole wearing it in order to get to the hospital wing without being seen.

He got there alright and sat down on the chair beside Lily's bed which he had grown so used to this year. He gently took her hand in his and prayed that she would be alright. He prayed that nothing would happen to her and that they could spend the rest of their days together. And that's when it hit him. He smiled in spite of the situation and sat with the comfortable yet scary thought of his realisation.

He kissed Lily on the forehead then departed to the common room before anyone could see he was missing.

That morning at the breakfast table, James tried to butter his own toast but what Madame Pomfrey had told him the previous night had really shaken him up. More so than anyone else it seemed although everyone else wore the same dull vacant expression. However James was sure none of them felt like part of their soul had been removed and smashed to pieces like he did.

He could not butter the toast though because his hands were shaking so much. Lisa took pity on the worried man in front of her; she buttered the toast for him and then placed it back on the plate in front of him.

He glanced at it once before deciding he felt sick. He stood up, exclaimed he wasn't hungry and rushed out of the hall.

The others all just looked at each other before continuing with their own food. They knew there was nothing they could do for him except just be there when he needed it and leave him alone when he needed to be alone.

* * *

James had dashed in the hospital wing to see Lily between classes, during free periods and before dinner. Sometimes one or two of the others were also there. He was talking to her, filling her in on the day and telling her she had to wake up if for nothing else, for him.

That evening at dinner, James had eaten half of his dinner before a strange curiosity overtook him to see what was on the bottom of the plates. He lifted the plate above his head and looked at the crest on the bottom. His hands were still shaky though and he saw though the gap between his head and the plate, the rest of the group staring at him. This just reminded him of Lily and he started to tremble more until he dropped the plate making a loud crash on the floor as the plate broke causing the whole hall to silence.

James rubbed his eyes tiredly. His voice breaking he just said to the group, "What am I gonna do with out her? I can't do this. She has to wake up," and just before tears erupted from his eyes he ran out of the Great hall.

"Poor James," Lisa exclaimed.

"This is hard on all of us you know Lisa," Kiara argued.

"You can't pretend this is as hard on you as it is on James," Remus said calmly.

"Why not? I've been closer to her for far longer than James has, how do you know I'm not just as worried as he is?"

"You're not the one breaking plates and running out of the Great hall to see her are you?" he said defensively.

"How do you know that's where he's gone?" Kiara asked although she seemed slightly defeated now.

Remus just replied with a simple, "Please!"

"I don't want us to fall out over this. We all need to stick together and be strong for Lily and James' sake," the unlikely voice of Sirius spoke up.

Kiara and Remus backed down immediately.

* * *

The next two days continued just like this one, without the fighting between each other though which was a very good thing looking at all the stress everyone was now under.  
James continued to see Lily every chance he got as did the others.

The hot weather was also still continuing but early on Sunday evening, when James entered the common room returning from another visit to see Lily the sky was darkening and it looked as though a storm was about to settle in.

Kiara and Lisa saw James enter and told him they were going to see Lily. He nodded his head gravely at them before walking over to Sirius and Remus who were sitting near the window.

Kiara and Lisa walked into the hospital wing to receive the shock of their lives. There was Lily sitting upright in bed, eating some food as though she hadn't eaten properly in days. Which in fact she hadn't.

Both girls rushed over to her and gave her massive hugs. "Oh my God Lily, we were so worried. When did you wake up? James didn't say."

"Easy, easy," Lily replied removing with difficulty the two new attachments to her body. "I woke up just now. James was sitting by my bed and he said something but I can't remember what. I opened my eyes but by the time I had the strength to sit up I just saw him going out of the door so I don't think he knows I'm awake. How long was I out for anyway?"

"Three days," Lisa sobbed. "Oh Lily we were so worried. Thank God! Thank God!"

Lily smiled, "I have some more good news, I'm allowed out of here tonight. Madame Pomfrey says that since I have had enough rest already she thinks I should go and see my friends and get back into things as soon as possible."

"That's great," Kiara said happily.

"James will be so pleased," Lisa chipped in. "You have no idea how worried he was about you Lily. He wouldn't eat, broke plates. The poor thing couldn't even butter his own toast. He's been falling to pieces with worry over you. Trying to see you every chance he got," she had slowed down with the last sentence at the look on Lily's face. It was so sad, she looked so upset.

Although Lisa didn't know what reaction to expect the one she got was the least expected. Lily burst into tears and through her sobs managed to choke out, "You know this illness is fatal if I can't find the cure. Imagine what James would be like if I died."

"Don't be stupid Lily. You're not going to die. We're going to beat this," Kiara told her with confidence.

Lily just shook her head and replied, "No Kiara. We don't know that for certain. I can't put James through that kind of pain. I just can't! It wouldn't be fair!"

Lisa and Kiara both looked worriedly at Lily before Kiara asked, "What are you saying Lily?"

"I have to break it off. I have to distance myself from him. I'll do it as soon as I get out of here," Lily said sadly.

"Lily, are you sure this is the only way? We'll support you in your decision whatever it is but… he'll be heartbroken," Lisa said disbelievingly.

"It's far less than the pain he'd feel if I died," Lily told them as Madame Pomfrey came round to see her with a potion in her hand.

"You can go now dear. Just take a drop of this every night before you go to bed and a drop every morning when you wake up," she explained.

As Madame Pomfrey watched the three friends leave from the room Professor Dumbledore appeared beside her, also watching Lily's departing form. Without looking away she said, "Albus, do you know the cure?"

"I do Poppy," he replied sombrely.

"Then why can't you just tell her?" she said her voice rising slightly now.

"Because Poppy, she has to find it on her own, otherwise it will not work. She was getting so close but I fear she may be about to go in the wrong direction."

"You know what she has, don't you Professor?"

"Yes, it's a very rare…well I don't think I can really call it a disease but the people who have it, have it for a reason. I fear Lily's reason will help save us all," Dumbledore answered sadly.

"How do you know?"

"There are dark times ahead of us and though I have no fact or proof of anything yet, I sense that Lily plays a key role in something important."

* * *

"This storm is huge, we haven't had one like this in years," Sirius acknowledged back in the common room talking to the other marauders.

"I know what you mean. I remember I used to be terrified of storms when I was younger but I think that's partly due to my uncle telling ghost stories whenever they happened," Remus joined in reminiscently.

James was sitting on the windowsill staring at the darkened sky and pouring rain before Remus brought him out of his daydream, "She'll be alright Prongs. She'll wake up."

"Yeah, I know," James nodded his head trying to reassure himself more than anyone else. He swung his legs off the windowsill so he was just slightly perched on it.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"I do," he replied before looking up to receive the happiest shock of his life. There was Lily walking through the portrait hole with Lisa and Kiara. He ran over to her and nearly knocked her off her feet, he bombarded her so hard with his hug.

Lily looked a little uncomfortable with James holding her and she hated to admit it to herself, especially with what she was about to do looming over her, but she did feel so much better with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"You don't know how glad I am Lily, I've been so…" but Lily cut him off before he could say another word.

"James, we have to talk." Lisa and Kiara smiled sympathetically at her before walking away to Remus and Sirius.

"Sure, what's the matter?" James asked her, totally oblivious as to what would happen next. She led him by the hand to a quiet corner of the common room so no one could hear them.

She looked up into his gorgeous eyes which were wearing an amazing look of happiness, obviously for her return. She needed to know if this was the right thing to do though so she pulled him down so his lips met hers and they held a breathtaking kiss. When she pulled away she looked into his eyes again. That had made her decision final. The passion of their relationship was so true. But looking into his eyes, she knew she was about to cry, she needed to do it now otherwise she never would. She swallowed, looked down at her feet and then said what took all her courage to say, "James, I think we should break up."

She looked up to see the evident shock upon James' face. Lily could tell she hadn't been convincing enough. She had to try harder.

"Look, I'm sorry but it's just not working for me anymore," she continued, her voice breaking. Hot tears were welling up behind her eyes. She blinked them back still staring into James' disbelieving face. She tried to speak again but found it hard to pass any words through the lump that had formed in her throat.

"No, no Lily. No!" James responded shaking his head disbelievingly at her. All the stress he had been feeling and his feelings for Lily were mixing inside him and he could not stop the tears from coming over. He didn't care what people would think of him, he didn't care how many people were watching the scene now. His world seemed to have fallen apart with just those six words, "I think we should break up." Why? Why did she want to break up?

"Why?" he just about managed to croak.

Lily found herself incapable of speech with James looking down at her. She turned away; she did not want James to see the floods of tears spilling down her cheeks. She kept telling herself over and over again it was for his own good.

"Look at me Lily," James said trying to get some sign of why she was doing this to him.

She couldn't face him. She did the only thing she felt she could do at that moment. She ran. She ran out the portrait hole. She ran down the corridors. She ran as far and fast as she could, ignoring the shouts of "Lily!" from James as she left.

She heard someone else's running footsteps behind her as she ran through the corridors and she knew they belonged to James. She kept running. Heading for outside where the rain was still pouring, where the lightning lit up the sky and the thunder seemed to represent the sky's anger. She didn't care about all this though; surely James wouldn't follow her out into it.

She reached the entrance doors, opened them and kept running. In seconds she was completely drenched, her hair wringing wet, her clothes soaked and the salty tears she had been tasting on her lips from the common room mixing with the rain.

It was very muddy outside and more than once she nearly slipped over. She thought James would have stopped following her by now but she could still hear the squelch of his shoes hitting the mud. And then, they stopped. She was still running but now she had slowed down slightly. She wondered why he had stopped following her, until her question was answered. She was still running as she heard James call, "Lily, you can't just dump me and not give me a reason. You can't expect me to be okay with this. You can't runaway now. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Please Lily! You have to let us be…us."

Lily winced thinking of what leaving James was doing to the both of them. Maybe there was a way. With each sentence he had spoken she had slowed down slightly. She was nearly at a stand still when James shouted one final thing, "I LOVE YOU!"

She stopped, completely still and turned around. James took this as permission to approach and he headed towards her. She looked him over and saw that he was wet from head to toe and shivering from the cold. His always messy, never lying flat hair, that she had grown to love, was blowing in the wind.

"What did you say?" she asked him slowly, squinting because of the rain.

"I love you Lily," he repeated slowly. He too took in her soggy appearance but thought she looked more radiant than ever.

She approached him cautiously, not yet sure that what he was saying was the truth. But as she saw his sincere face she knew it must be. Her own face lit up into a smile as she said, "I love you too James."

He ran his fingers down the soft skin on the side of her face gently and then pushed back the wet hair which had fallen into her eyes behind her ear. Still touching the side of her face, he soothingly wiped away the tears that had been streaming down her face with his thumb.

He then cupped his hand around her chin and pushed it up slightly so her almond shaped eyes gazed into his hazel ones. They were silent for a moment, just gazing into each other's eyes. Then Lily remembered what James had said to wake her up. He had told her he loved her then too. She wondered briefly why this would awaken her from the coma but decided not to worry about it for now so she contented herself with saying, "I love you," again to James.

James leaned down gently into Lily and placed the softest kiss Lily had ever known upon her lips. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She welcomed the embrace and they both held tight to each other, now instinctively keeping each other warm. James kissed Lily again, this time more passionately and since no one was around to see, the kiss went deeper and deeper until the couple felt there was no further they could go on. The passion and love was absolute, they could not be more into each other. They forgot all about the rain and were absorbed in themselves trying to get to the impossible depths of their relationship.

But, when the rain stopped, almost as suddenly as it had started, they broke apart as did the dark clouds above them leaving them to sit with the view of a pink tinged sky and orange sunset that was the most beautiful thing either had ever seen. They sat with James arm wrapped around Lily and watched the sun set, every so often gazing into each others eyes lovingly.

When the sun had set, the sky was dark and all that were visible were the stars, they walked side by side back into the castle, James' arm still draped over Lily's shoulder.

* * *

_A/N I really like this chapter. Another sweet one I think. I hope you liked it too. Were getting close to the end of the story now. I'm not sure if there'll be one or two more chapters. I expect a lot of you have figured out what the cure is but loose ends shall be tied in the next chapters.  
I'd really like it if you could answer basic question in your review, you don't have to if you don't want to though. Don't feel obligated lol._

_I know I ask this one a lot but, Was it sweet?  
Did you like the way they declared their love for each other? (I want your exact thoughts on this one, not just yes or no lol)  
Have you liked how all their significant points of their relationship in this story have been magnified and… (I can't believe I'm gonna say this again.)…sweet?  
One final one…Did you find the physical side of their relationship passionate?_

_I appreciate all your reviews, they really make my day! Thanks to all of you!_


	9. Chapter 11 Secrets Told

**Chapter 11. Secrets Told**

Lily and James walked hand in hand back to the castle, both oblivious to the fact that they still soaking wet. They walked in silence to Gryffindor common room, for the mere presence of one another was enough to keep the couple content.

As James gave the password to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open, he bowed courteously and gestured towards the hole allowing Lily passage. Laughing she climbed in a very lady like manner through the portrait hole.

Lisa, Kiara, Remus and Sirius looked over to the portrait hole at the sound of Lily's laughter. They were astonished to see a glowing smile on the drenched form of the girl they had seen crying only an hour before. And even more amazed to see another smiling face upon a bedraggled boy who followed Lily into the common room.

The fact that they were holding hands didn't even enter into the other's minds. Just the sight of the two together was happily heart stopping. The couple approached the group not noticing the startled faces upon their friends.

"Lily? Can we have a quick word with you over here please?" Kiara asked keeping her voice low.

"Hum," Lily replied dreamily starting to follow them but still holding James' hand.

"Lily," he said and Lily turned around only to have her lips meet his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued. Neither of them seemed to care that everyone in the common room was watching them, not that they could tell with their eyes closed as the kiss went on and on and the couple acted oblivious to the immense silence that filled the room.

"Hem hem," coughed Sirius.

They carried on kissing as though they were ignoring Sirius but something told everyone they were so deep into each other they just hadn't heard him.

"Hem hem," he coughed louder.

They finally broke apart reluctantly though to the surprise of everyone else in the room Lily and James did not seem to care that everyone's eyes were on them. They were positively glowing, radiating with love and happiness.

"Lily!" Kiara pressed.

Lily stood still, staring at James intently who was gazing adoringly at her. Lisa clicked her fingers in front of Lily's face; this seemed to bring her out of day dream.

"Yes," she answered.

Kiara and Lisa led her a little way away from the boys before continuing their conversation.

"Lily, what happened to you? You go out crying and you come back like…this!" Kiara exclaimed.

"And you're soaked," Lisa added waving her wand at Lily who immediately became dry.

"Thanks," Lily said to Lisa. "Well, James followed me all the way outside and then…" she became distant, "…he said he loved me."

"That's great Lily," Kiara said. "But what happened to the plan where you broke up with him in order to stop him getting hurt? Not that I'm not pleased you didn't follow through with it."

"I can't explain. Something is just telling me this is the right thing to do, I always feel so much better when he's around. And when he said he loved me I knew I had to trust my heart. And you know, when I woke up the thing he had said which I couldn't remember was I love you."

For some reason Lisa gasped at this point and when Lily and Kiara looked at her she had a look of dawning realisation on her pretty face.

"What?" Lily asked.

Lisa smiled before replying, "I think I just figured something out but I'm not going to tell you until I can be absolutely sure."

Lily frowned but didn't argue. It seemed Lisa had more to say though, only this time she wasn't as enthusiastic, "But Lily, you know what this means?"

Lily nodded her head sadly, "I've got to tell him. Will you both be there when I do? You know, for moral support?"

They nodded their heads.

* * *

Meanwhile James had just finished telling the other marauders what had happened after being dried by Remus.

"…and then we just sat and watched the sunset together," James finished with a sigh.

"This is so good James. I don't know why she wanted to break up with you. It's obvious neither of you can stand to be apart," Remus told him.

For some reason James then looked at the floor sheepishly. "Moony, listen I don't want to keep any secrets from Lily. So I was wondering if I could have your permission to tell her about your," he paused and glanced around the room, ""furry little problem" and the fact that we're Animagi." He looked at Remus with a hopeful look.

Remus stood still wearing a frown until a moment later when he broke into a smile and said, "You know what? I think it's time all the girls knew about our secret. We should tell them together."

A second later they saw Lily, Lisa and Kiara walking towards them. Each of the boys greeted their girlfriends with, "I have to tell you something."

In reply to James, Lily said, "I need to tell you something too." And then addressing the whole group, "Can we go somewhere private and talk?"

"Sure," replied James. Then to Sirius he said, "Is anyone in our dormitory?"

"No, Wormtail is at the library I think."

"Okay, then we'll all go and talk up there," James said decisively.

* * *

Once there, they sat on their own beds with their girlfriends beside them. Remus spoke first, "Can we go first?"

The girls nodded their heads. Remus turned to Lisa. "I love you."

Lisa looked pleasantly shocked for a minute before stroking the side of Remus' face and, with a smile, saying, "I love you too."

There was silence and then Remus started talking quickly as if getting what he wanted to say out faster would be easier. "I would do anything to protect you so you can dump me after you find this out if you want to. But I want you to know I'm still the exact same person I was before I told you this and I _don't_ want to break up with you." He then took a deep swallow, "I'm – "

He was then interrupted by Lisa who placed a finger on his lips to silence him and said, "Are you about to tell me you're a werewolf?"

Remus' eyes widened in shock. "How did you know?"

"Honey, I think I deserve a little credit. I've had my suspicions ever since I started dating you. You disappear every month and I know you give excuses but just before that you start to look ill and…well you do have some grey hairs." Remus raised a hand to his head conscientiously. "Don't worry," Lisa continued. "I think it's sexy. Makes you look very cute."

Remus smiled, "So are you okay with my being a werewolf?"

"Why wouldn't I be, like you said, you're exactly the same person I fell in love with." She smiled and then leaned gently forward and kissed him.

As they broke apart Remus said, "There's more, but not about me. James?"

"You mind if I take it Padfoot?" James asked.

"Go ahead," Sirius replied.

He turned to face Lily who was looking expectantly at him, "You're about to find out the reason for our nicknames. Well when I, Sirius and Peter found out about Remus when we were younger, we saw the after effects of what he went through and we wanted to help. So we spent years working on something in secret. We became animagi,"

The girls gasped. "But that takes years and you'd have to register and everything," Lily said.

"Well, it did take us years but… we didn't register so we're actually illegal Animagi. My name's Prongs because I become a stag. Sirius is Padfoot because he becomes a dog and Peter is Wormtail because he becomes a rat," James finished.

"I'm sorry but I don't really understand why you became animagi," Lisa said confused.

This time Sirius answered, "Well, when Moony's alone he hurts himself and attacks anything he can even if it's not alive. But werewolves don't have the same reaction to animals as they do to humans so when were with him as animals we calm him down. So now he doesn't hurt himself as much." He then turned to Kiara with a questioning look on his face.

She looked him over and said disbelievingly, "You become a dog?"

Sirius laughed before seeing her smile and hugging her. James then turned to Lily, "So?"

"So what?" she replied. "This doesn't change anything but I am glad you told us. It's good to know you're not keeping anything from us anymore. Which is why I feel that it's more important than ever to tell you what I've been keeping from you. I suppose you all deserve to know," she said looking round at the group.

She took James hand in her own, who looked at her expectantly, and then continued, "You know how I've been ill this year. Well," she took a deep breath here. "I've been told that what I have is fatal." James jaw dropped and he looked really worried but he stayed silent sensing there was more to know. "That is, it's fatal if I can't find the cure. Apparently it's not really a disease but it could kill me which I don't really understand. But the reason the healers haven't been able to cure me is because I have to find the cure myself." By this point she was starting to break down. "Only I have absolutely no idea where to start. All I know is that my time is running out," she finished desperately tears started to fall from her eyes.

James pulled Lily towards him and gave her a comforting hug whilst saying, "Lily, you are not going to die. I won't let that happen." Then a look of realisation came across his face. "Is that why you tried to break up with me? Because you were afraid I would get hurt?"

She nodded her head solemnly but James began to look confused, "But then why did you change your mind?"

"Well, I can't explain it but after you said you loved me I felt as though I would never be the same if I wasn't with you. Something inside my heart told me we should stay together."

James smiled. "I'm so glad. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

Just then they were interrupted by an owl flying in the open window and dropping a small note in between James and Lily. Lily picked it up first and read aloud:

_Dear Lily and James_

_Please come to my office immediately there is a matter I wish to discuss with you both._

_Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

_

_A/N I am sooooooo sorry about the wait! I didn't mean for it to be this long in between chapters I've just been so busy and tired lately. This isn't my best writing and it seems kind of rushed I know. They finally found out each other's secrets! Can you guess what Lisa realised? Do you know what the cure is? One more chapter left! I shall try and post quicker next time. To answer HAM005's question, No i have never been in love, i'm only 15 give me a chance lol! I loved your review though, and of course everyone elses._

_Thanx to all my reviewers I love hearing what you have to say, so please R & R for this chapter too plz!_


	10. Chapter 12 Love is all Around

**Chapter 12. Love is all Around**

Lily and James were on their way to Dumbledore's office walking along the corridor holding hands and occasionally smiling sweetly at each other. They walked the journey in silence both debating in their own minds the reason Dumbledore had called them to his office.

James' eyes lit up with a mischievous glint in them as he turned towards Lily. "I know a shortcut," he said as he turned them both to their right and opened a door.

As Lily walked through the door with James close behind her she heard a click as the door closed, enveloping them in darkness. She got out her wand and muttered, "Lumos."

When she realised where she was, she turned to James with a slight smile and said, "This isn't a shortcut. It's a broom closet."

Feigning innocence he replied, "So it is, my mistake, must have been the wrong door. But since we're here…" and he embraced her in an overwhelmingly passionate kiss.

"I love you," Lily expressed when they pulled apart."

"I love you too Lils."

Seeming to come back to reality Lily said, pointing to the door, "We really ought to go."

"Yeah," James responded but neither of them made to move to the exit. This time Lily wrapped her arms around James' neck and pulled him down so his lips met hers in an even deeper kiss.

"Wow," James breathed as they came apart once more.

"Okay, we really should be going now." She was looking straight into his loving eyes. He then bent down to give her one last fleeting kiss and opened the door before either of them had any more time to object.

Lily and James both walked out of the closet reluctantly and carried on their way to the headmaster's office, straightening out their appearances as they went.

Upon reaching their destination Lily gave the password and both her and James stepped onto the upwards spiralling staircase.

Lily knocked on the office door awaiting Professor Dumbledore's reply. "Come in," it sounded.

James opened the door cautiously and let Lily go in first following her closely behind. "You wanted to see us Sir," Lily said to the headmaster who had his nose in a book whilst sitting in the chair at his desk.

"Yes, yes. Sit down," he said whilst gesturing at the two chairs opposite him without looking up.

Lily and James sat down attentively and waited for the Headmaster to look at them. Professor Dumbledore eventually looked up from his book and studied them behind his half moon spectacles. After a few seconds silence he began, "Lily, I am aware you have told James about your illness and though it may sound strange I am aware you have declared your love to each other."

"I don't mean to pry Sir but how do you know that? It is kind of private," Lily asked.

"I understand. But I will get to the reason I know in a minute and when I tell you I think you will be very glad," he explained. "Lily, do you remember how the healers at St Mungos told you this was a very rare condition and you would have to find the cure?"

Lily nodded her head, her eyes narrowing in curiosity, "How could i forget."James also looked intrigued.

"Well," he paused here taking a short breath before continuing as though what he was about to tell her was very important. "Lily, you've found the cure. Have you been feeling any better, even if its just been in the last few hours?"

Lily sounding confused replied, "I hadn't noticed it before but now you mention it I do feel better."

For some reason James took an intake of breath at this point and then looking at Dumbledore said, "I think I know the cure!" He then said carefully, "Is it…love professor?"

Lily's eyes widened as a slow smile came upon Dumbledore's face and he gently nodded his head, "Yes Lily, James, the cure is love. You just needed to be loved Lily. Now the love that flows throughout you is stronger than in any other person I have ever known."

Not caring the headmaster was in the room, James jumped to his feet and pulled Lily from her chair and embraced her in a huge hug whispering in her ear, "It's all gonna be alright Lils, we're gonna be happy forever!"

Lily hugged him back unable to erase the wide smile implanted on her face from the news she had just heard. However she thought there must be a catch somewhere so was unable to move some lingering curiosity. She thought Dumbledore sensed this as he then gestured for them to retake their seats.

"Lily, although this news is wonderful there is something else. People who get this condition, and I warn you there has only been 2 other cases in the last 500 years, there is meaning behind it. This means in some way you will have to give something to the world that no one else can. I cannot say what that is or when it will happen but just know that it will." For some reason the headmaster sounded sorrowful at these last few sentences.

Lily nodded her head in understanding as the headmaster continued; "Now you should go. I'm sure you friends are waiting to see why you were called here and you do have some excellent news to share."

The smile that had temporarily vanished from Lily's face returned rapidly as she thought of her friends reaction. "Thank you sir," she said as she led James and her out of his office.

On the way back to the common room James turned to talk to Lily with a massive smile covering his features. "I'm so happy!" he told her as he picked her up and span her round no longer worrying if she would become ill.

She screamed with happiness as she cried, "Put me down James," whilst laughing. James obliged and they continued on there way.

* * *

"I knew it!" was Lisa's reaction when James and Lily told their friends the good news in the common room.

"What do you mean you knew?" Lily asked before rolling her eyes as she remembered. "Oh, so that's what you realised?"

"I didn't want to say anything in case I wasn't right," Lisa explained. Then she gave Lily a hug and then James too.

Kiara was speechless until, "Love, well who'd have known huh?" she looked kind of uncomfortable.

Sirius seemed to have noticed, as, after giving James a congratulatory hug he went over to her. He took her hands in his then looked directly into his eyes, entrancing her. "I know you pretend to not want to have a serious relationship with me but I know you. I know you Kiara and being with you has made me realise that I've never felt about another girl the way I feel about you. I love you Kiara!"

Kiara looked down at her feet, and then looked up at Sirius. After a pause she answered slowly, "I love you Sirius." Then instead of kissing, as was custom for the two, they just held each other.

Remus looked around the room and then declared, "Look at us now! Who'd have thought this what it would have been like with the six of us this time last year. All of us in love! Nothing could ruin our happiness now."

"He's right," James said as he turned to Lily. "I love you Lily!"

"I love you too James," she replied and then they held a romantic and passionate kiss.

XXX THE END XXX

OMG! I know I have not updated in like months and I am soooooooooooo sorry! I've just been so busy with coursework and starting school again. So again I am sorry!  
I know this was a pretty rubbish ending to the story. But I was trying to concentrate on a romantic story and this was just the kind of plot the romance fitted into.  
So the cure was love to those of you that hadn't already guessed. And when Dumbledore tells Lily that she must give her something back to the world to do with the love inside her he's talking about Lily protecting Harry's life with her own. This is why Harry was the one in the prophecy because his mother had the strongest love. If you understand that.

Anyway, so that it's over now. I might try and write another story sometime but I won't be able to write it for quite some months.

I would be very grateful if in your review you could answer these questions:

WHAT WAS YOUR FAVOURITE CHAPTER AND WHY?  
FAVOURITE CHARACTER?  
DID YOU LIKE THE CHARACTER'S PERSONALITIES?

This is a strange one but I'd quite like to know:

FAVOURITE KISS BETWEEN LILY AND JAMES?

If you have any unanswered questions feel free to contact me but make sure you leave your e-mail address so i can reply!

AND FINALLY THANX TO ALL MY READERS, I LOVED READING YOUR REVIEWS AND I'M SOOOO HAPPY YOU ALL DECIDED TO READ MY STORY SO THANK YOU AGAIN SOOO MUCH! YOUR COMMENTS MAKE ME FEEL GREAT!


End file.
